


Breakeven

by RedHairedHunter



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Color Blindness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Existential Crisis, F/M, Farmer's grandpa is a cool grandpa, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Romance, they're in their late twenties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHairedHunter/pseuds/RedHairedHunter
Summary: Sebastian wants to get out of the boring town—a wish that has yet to happen. She wants to get out of the buzzing city—a wish that has been granted. Different interests. Different perspectives. Yet both are looking for missing puzzle pieces of themselves, making the gears turn on its own, having them dance in circles until the clock strikes midnight and reality crashes back in,that they weren't what each other needed.
Relationships: Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	1. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unideal first meeting.

“What color do you see?”

A question that didn’t require deep thinking, yet she paused at the filled canvas with whirling thoughts that anyone could never guess what it could be. She pursed her lips, turning around to the museum’s curator who was more than amused.

“I don’t know. Could be bubblegum pink.”

“My, I’m sorry darling. I always like your answers. It’s very amusing.” Her mother broke into a fit of giggles, enveloping her in a tight hug. “I missed your artworks, dear. You sure you don’t want to go back into art? It doesn’t matter if you can’t see colors. That’s what made it beautiful. Besides, that work in Joja Corp. is going to wear you thin.” Her eyes swept into her daughter’s form, a worried tone laced through her words.

She returned the embrace with a chuckle, ignoring all the posted paintings in this particular room. “I’m getting married next month, mother. I have to get used to my future husband’s company soon.” Her voice trailed off as she glanced to her personal strokes of history, discomfort pooling inside her. “Anyway, I’ll be visiting him tonight. It’s a surprise so don’t call him!”

The older woman rolled her eyes, “You know I never do. Off you go before you burn these masterpieces of yours.” She shooed her away, pulling a poor attempt to look upset. “Oh! Don’t forget to give your father a call. He’s still moping since your engagement party.”

There was a pause.

And her mom knew her well enough that it meant more than just a fraction of silence.

“Okay, _Mom._ ”

“You better, _Wilhelmina._ ”

She flinched at hearing her name, giving a hesitant smile before pushing the glass doors open to the rainy evening in Zuzu City. Even with the downpour, she didn’t bother to bring out an umbrella, hailing a cab by the waiting shed and jumping in the moment one arrived.

“Drop me by 15 Fuchsia. It’ll be faster if we take the West Entrance of Regalton.” When the address left her mouth, the driver immediately pressed on the gas, aware of the social status she harbored. Everyone knew where that place is. It was the well-acclaimed private subdivision that housed bigshots in the city, and she was way past the “visitor” class since she stops by there once a week to visit her fiancé.

Leaning towards the window, she watched the small droplets trickling down against the window pane as the rain continued to fall. _How ironic. The weather sure knows how to blend in with my emotions._

Wilhelmina Rhodes

A famous artist who was renowned for the colorful paintings she created since she struck the age of fifteen. In contrast to the artworks she made, her world had been dyed with the hues of black and white. Just those two shades and nothing else. It was never a handicap for her career, not that she deemed it to be.

But seeing the same dull picture over and over again was burning her dry, so was her creativity. The never-ending cycle reeled her to the edge, questioning what purpose she had for creating things that failed to mirror what she truly felt.

Then she just stopped altogether.

Her parents were more than supportive to her life decisions, choosing to respect what made her happy even if their opinions were the otherwise. And she was immensely grateful for having such wonderful people with her, yet the biggest upset for her parents was the choice of her lifetime partner. They didn’t like him one bit.

“We’ve arrived.” The driver pulled her from her musings.

A sigh escaped her lips, blinking to see a familiar lit house. She was internally preparing herself to explain to her fiancé this _mess_. Pulling bills from her pouch, she made sure the amount was more than what the cab’s meter showed. “You can keep the change.”

Before the driver could thank her, she opened the door, boots stepping into the newly-mown lawn as she ran to the front porch. “Shit. I underestimated the rain.” She didn’t get too drenched, just a little to dampen the papers she was keeping in her bag. Her hands patted her coat, failing to dry herself as another string of irritation passed by her. “So much for looking good…”

She decided to give a surprise visit, telling him she wouldn’t be in the area for another two days since their family will get-together for her grandfather’s five-year death anniversary. It ended quite early since everyone was so busy with their own lives. All she had done was receive the papers her grandfather left for her, reading none of it because she went straight to her mother’s museum followed by here.

Just then, the smell of cigarette passed through her nostrils, causing her to cough inwardly at the stench.

_What in the world? Cameron doesn’t smoke._

Twisting her body to the source, she was surprised to see a man dressed in black—at least what she guessed to be—all over right next to the door of the house. He didn’t seem to mind her until she stopped right over the door, giving him a displeased glare.

“Do you live here?” He asked, frown evident on his face. It didn’t sound rude judging by his tone, genuinely confused even, but it didn’t sit well with her.

As much as she hated to admit, she was getting nervous. Never in her numerous visits did she see this man and he had a face that was quite easy to catch. She knew all of her fiancé’s close friends. And no, she didn’t live here, but she had to brag she did so she can get inside and tell Cameron to report a suspicious guy to the security. “Yeah, with my fiancé.” She managed to croak out, hand tight on the knob. Surely that convinced the guy to get the fuck away from her because she had no plans getting mugged tonight. _How did he even get here?_

He blew out an air, turning to the other side so she wouldn’t fumble on the smoke while mumbling curses under his breath. His hand raked through his long hair, exasperated on what to say. She was getting impatient, not that she had to hear what he would say.

When she was about to turn the door open, he immediately stopped her with a hand, “Don’t. He’s not alone.” His voice dropped low, just above a whisper. When he realized what he did, he let go abruptly, eyes shifting to the floor.

And she was twice the nervous now than before. She cradled the arm he touched, like he burned her. Numerous thoughts were flying into her head. Is Cameron still alive? Was she too late? Will they get her next?

This man somehow read her reaction, breaking into a small smile. It looked like he was stopping himself from laughing. His weight leaned towards the wall next to the door, shaking the cigarette butt to the ground. “As much as I want your thoughts to be true, your _fiancé_ is pretty much alive. Let me guess, Cameron Joja? Pretty tall, brown-haired, heir to the Almighty Joja Corporation.”

He didn’t look at her. And the absence of response was everything he needed to continue.

“Follow me. I’ll show you what he’s doing.” He didn’t bother pulling up his hoodie, stepping into the rain as he flicked the stick to a well-groomed garden pot.

Well, he was obviously not a friend based on his actions.

Something was telling her to go along with his whim, but at the same time, she was hesitant. A random stranger dressed in sketchy clothing was asking her to come with him to the corner of a house. Cameron was no stranger given his fame and family background, and anyone else could get hold of the information he just gave her. But it was screaming danger.

His head turned back at her, sensing the very same hesitancy. “I won’t kill you, but the truth probably will.”

_Truth?_

With those measly words, her legs moved against her will, following him to the harsh rain to the corner of the house next to an open window by her lover’s bedroom. Before they reached, he stopped from walking, looking back at her to give a warning.

“He’s right inside.”

And then they hear a faint sound on the other side, one that moaned the name of this said fiancé in pure pleasure.

“Inside my fucking girlfriend.”

Her eyes widened in shock, blood growing cold not because of the rain, but because of how unbelievably real his words were. And even in the loud crackling sounds of raindrops against the adobe roof tiles, all she could hear was their sounds of _fucking._

“Could be porn…” she mumbled, earning a sarcastic laugh from the other guy.

He stood beside the window, covering his ears as he gestured towards the source of the sound. “Hear that?” He mouthed.

“Cameron! Faster…!”

Wilhelmina drew a sharp intake of breath.

Frozen stiff, she had to make sure that this wasn’t a fragment of her imagination. She went nearer to the window, brows furrowed in distraught. Maybe it was the neighbors who was bizarrely named Cameron as well? But there was no other window open apart from his. They heard another string of sounds of mattress creaking and groans, further confirming that this man wasn’t lying. Whether or not his girlfriend was the one who’s having sex with her fiancé right now, it didn’t erase the undeniable reality that Cameron was indeed fucking a different woman. Him. An engaged man.

“Son of a bitch.” She bit her lip. Hard.

No. She had no guts to take a peek because it was already taking all of her not to smash the window into pieces.

Hands holding her drenched hair as she moved away from the window, she rushed back to the front porch. “I was just a few days away, then he gets a minx to screw with behind my back.” Her head shifted slightly to his, a few meters apart from her. “I’m sorry…” She trailed on, failing to meet his eyes. “I don’t feel sorry for calling your girlfriend as such. I’m sorry because you had to feel shitty in this already shitty weather, and I’m just losing it right now.”

He shrugged, going back to the porch to shield them from the rain. “I like the rain. But yeah, she’s a bitch. No need to hold back.” His eyes watched her form slump into the marble floors of the porch, taking a seat for himself on the other side of the door. She had her head down, knees together as she hugged herself. “Are you going to cry?” He asked.

“What?”

She lifted her head to show she was far from teary-eyed of the slightest. For the first time, she got to see this stranger’s face in full view. “Hell no. I won’t show that kind of weakness here. I’m just… disappointed with myself, I guess.” Everyone she knew had second thoughts about her relationship with Cameron, telling her he influenced her to leave the field of art for the _corporate world._ She wouldn’t lie of heartbreak. She loved Cameron even if he was partly a douche. “My parents don’t like him anyway. No one will be sad if the wedding gets called off.”

He pulled out another stick under his hoodie. “If?” A lighter miraculously showed from his free hand.

“ _When_ the wedding gets called off.” She confirmed, taking the engagement ring off of her. “I was planning a surprise visit. Who knew I’d be the one surprised instead?” Wilhelmina noticed he was facing the other side of the wind, away from her direction so the smoke wouldn’t affect her unlike before. _Okay, my bad for jumping conclusions about you._ “What’s your story?” She had to keep this conversation going. It was her only distraction from this damned situation she put herself into.

His finger pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, arm propped up on one knee. “I was supposed to move in with her to the city. Big dreams and all that. But since she landed a huge position at Joja, our communication got… hazy.” The stick was barely used, yet he dropped it next to his foot, crushing it against the white marble tiles.

“You’re not from the city?” She asked, staring at the black streak of dirt he was making.

“Nah. A country bumpkin.” He pulled out a seashell with a string from his pocket. “Today’s our anniversary, and I was supposed to give her this so I came by her office. She said she had work but she wasn’t there. Good thing I caught up to her in traffic. Can you take a guess what this is for?” He tossed it to her lightly.

Wilhelmina carefully inspected it, honestly fascinated by the object. If only she could see what color it was, then maybe she would take a liking to it. “I don’t know. A marriage proposal?” She threw in a random guess.

To her surprised, he smirked, eyes still on the object. “Not bad for a city girl. Yeah, it’s a traditional way of proposing back in my town. We met when she took a vacation there two years ago.” Her interest on the object didn’t miss his attention. “You can keep it or throw it in the trash. I don’t care since it’s basically useless.” 

“Is she pretty?” It came out of her before she could stop herself. Maybe. Just maybe. Cameron cheated on her because this woman was more beautiful than she could ever be. And this stranger was handsome. It wouldn’t be far from reality.

“Nah, she’s downright ugly. But I guess ugly women still choose guys that got a great buck compared to someone like me.” He responded without a second, causing her to question herself what he meant by that. “Why are you still here?”

“Why are **you** still here?” She returned the question back at him, tucking the pendant to her pockets. Wilhelmina wanted to confront Cameron. She had no clue what could be waiting for her when they open the door, but she didn’t want this man to face them alone and she wanted to end things as soon as possible.

She wouldn’t let them get away with this.

He shook his head, hair falling to his face as it covered him from her view. Now that she thought about it carefully, this man isn’t just handsome—he is more than handsome compared to Cameron. He didn’t need to wear fancy clothes to prove that.

“You should go back if you’re not a fan of cold. They’ll take hours.” He skipped from answering her question, yet what he said made her scoff.

“Trust me. It won’t take long. He could barely last five minutes.” A handsome smirk made way to his face. And she wondered what kind of woman would hurt this sincere guy for a dirtbag like Cameron who was certainly barely tolerable in bed.

A beep from a passing delivery man stopped them from continuing their talk.

She stood from her spot, baffled to have a sushi delivery at the doorstep. “What the actual fuck? It’s my thing to eat sushi after sex! And he even ordered it from my favorite restaurant. That fucktard.” Before she could take a stash of money, her companion appeared next to her.

“Is that sashimi? I love those.” He pulled his wallet, taking a few bills then handing it to the driver. “Sorry you had to deliver in this shitty weather. Keep the change.” The guy was more than happy to receive the money.

Wilhelmina couldn’t help but smile, an impossible feat considering their current predicament. “I thought you like the rain.”

“Well it’s shitty now because my girlfriend’s fucking a rich tycoon behind the door. Want some?”

“I was supposed to pay for it… but sure. I don’t deny free food and I won’t certainly let them eat good grub after such a disappointing hook up.”

For two people who got cheated in the same day, they were faring quite well with everything around them spiraling downwards. The only thing that was repeatedly playing through her mind was how delicious sushi was and how they weirdly manage to continue the exchanging stories about what they would do the moment the door opens. Would she scream? Would she cry? Would he dump his girlfriend? Would he punch Cameron?

She wouldn’t mind if he did the last one.

“Which reminds me, I think I should give you a name when I tell this story to my mother. She wouldn’t be too happy with me saying I had sushi with a stranger while soaking wet from the rain.”

He wiped the corner of his lips, erasing the remains of the sauce. “Sebastian. You?”

 _Could be a fake name._ But it wasn’t like they would see each other again after this. Might as well give her real one. “Don’t laugh. It’s Wilhelmina.”

It was faint, but she heard him stifle a sound based on how he covered his mouth. He went defensive. “No. No. It’s just—I was expecting something worse.”

“Like what?” She was still glaring at him.

“Like Vanessa.” He responded, glancing for a second by the door. _Ah, so that must be his girlfriend’s name._

Vanessa… Vanessa…

“Oh shit,” she realized, “the same name happened to pop up when I asked Cameron who would temporarily take my spot as his secretary because of the wedding and all.”

He tried not to show it, but Sebastian scowled in hearing Cameron’s name. “Must be fucking each other during office hours.” He grimaced by how it sounded, cursing how insensitive it came off for her. “I’m sorry.”

Normally, she would flip off any other person who would say such a thing to her fiancé. Normally. “No need to hold back, remember?” She assured him, taking the last piece of sushi from the container. “But I don’t think I’m gonna handle it well when I see them.” Her voice wavered—emotionally, mentally, and physically drained with everything that happened.

Sebastian’s face morphed into a sad smile. “Yeah. I never thought I’d want to go back to that dull town as much as I would right now.”

As the words left his mouth, they could hear shuffling of footsteps from the inner part of the house, all signs of care-free atmosphere went down the drain, leaving them tense and silent. Sebastian was the first one to stand from the cold floor, unbothered by the rising intensities of sounds coming their way. He offered a hand to her, one she took gladly since she couldn’t trust her legs to function properly.

 _What am I supposed to do?_ She thought. If she were to thrash around, then the only one who would be humiliated would be herself. “I told you they won’t be long.”

A gentle squeeze of connecting hands was his only response. It was Sebastian, a small smirk on his lips that possibly gave a sign of comfort for what was about to come.

“For once, I’m glad I’m not alone.” He whispered. She didn’t know what led him to say those words, but her heart ached by how torn his face was. A mirror of her own.

Then the door creaked open, Cameron’s face showing up.

“Mina?” A personal nickname she gave to those who were closest to her heart, but all it was giving her right now was pain. He stepped outside, eyeing Sebastian and their linked hands. She no longer cared what he would think because this hand was the only thing keeping her from breaking apart in front of him.

Cameron saw her drenched from top to bottom along with the empty containers of what he expected to be full by the time he opened his door. She took the ring from her pocket, eyes still locked to Sebastian as she dropped the ring to the floor.

It was enough to show Cameron she was fucking dumping him.

“Hey, what’s taking you—Sebby?” Wilhelmina cursed Sebastian for calling his girlfriend ugly. Even her voice was totes unfair to hear in comparison to hers.

“Fucking hell.” Cameron whispered. It didn’t come off like that since they all heard it.

Sebastian took a deep breath, hand twitching against hers. She could tell. He wanted to punch Cameron so bad that he would be a swollen glob. He wanted to burst—to wipe his existence altogether. But the Sebastian here right now was simply tired of everything.

He sucked in air to fill his lungs from this choking sensation, not daring to reciprocate the stare his girlfriend was giving. He could no longer hear her. Tugging their connecting hands, Sebastian pulled Wilhelmina along with him. “You don’t mind the rain, right?” He asked her.

“Sebby, wait!”

Wilhelmina only nodded, fearing that anything that might come out of her mouth would be humiliation or woes of her heart breaking. Sebastian didn’t waste any time. They both ran towards the parked bike under a tree. “Sorry, this is all I have.” He gave her a spare helmet, presumably saved for the other woman crying by the porch.

Truthfully, Wilhelmina was scared of any two-wheeled vehicle including bicycles, but her present fear exceeded the one she had for motorcycles. “I’d take everything if it’ll whisk me away from here.”

And he smiled.

He got on his bike, still ignoring the woman who was calling him over and over from the house. Offering a hand to his companion, Sebastian hoisted her easily behind him. “I’ll keep you safe. Just tell me where to drop you off.”

“Sebastian! Please!”

Vanessa somehow got the nerve to step into the downpour, only to be left hanging as the motor roared to life, leaving her alone with Cameron closing the door on her.

* * *

Wilhelmina clung to Sebastian as if her life depended on him, which was true. They were going fast against the wind. Though the way he maneuvered around the traffic was impeccably smooth, she was worried he might speed up because of the bubbling anger inside him. Inside both of them.

_I should’ve written my will when I had the chance._

Much to her relief, they halted at the stoplight, Sebastian twisting his head midway to her. “Where’s your stop?” Guessing his sense of urgency, he must be headed straight to his town outside the city.

“By the museum five blocks away from here.” She uttered out. Wilhelmina was questioning her abrupt decisions in life. “And drive slowly.” He raised a brow. She could imagine he did. “Please.” She added.

He said nothing, yet Sebastian heard her clearly. There were a few things she learned about this man based on the few hours they have been together. And it was all positive so far, aside from him lying about his goddess of a girlfriend. Ex-girlfriend.

Even though their pace was slower than before, she still clung to him tightly for the fear he might gear up and fly her towards the other side of the city. They were both drenched cold, and she would probably suffer the consequences of this later on, but Wilhelmina realized how warm he was. It could be the hoodie. Or the fiery anger. Or both.

They stopped at an all-familiar glass encased building. Sebastian making no move as he stared at the huge billboard plastered above the infrastructure. “You didn’t tell me you’re famous.” He said, having her turn upwards to the image of her on top and some of the paintings that gained her reputation. “Then again, you were his ex-fiancée.” 

Ah, she remembered all the times she told her mother to put that down since she quitted being a painter. “That didn't really help me from getting cheated on, so to hell with fame.” He offered an arm, helping her get off the bike. Some of the museum’s guards were able to notice her from afar, quickly moving to their feet with a towel, umbrella, and phone call for her mother.

Wilhelmina could only imagine how much her mother would gut her from everything that transpired within a few hours of separation. Though her primary worry lied to this man.

A weird savior of her lowest point in life.

“Will you be fine?” She mumbled a small thanks to the security guard before going back to him, this time with an umbrella to cover them. “Scratch that. It’s stupid of me to even ask.” Obviously, none of them were _fine_.

His lips quirked slightly upwards, telling her all the answer she needed from his expression alone. “I won’t die if that’s what you’re asking.” Sebastian packed the spare helmet before giving her one last look. “Never thought I’ll get to talk to a celebrity. Sam’s gonna freak out.” He joked with her. She could only guess that this person was a close friend of his.

It was funny how he barely held himself together with what just happened. Though they were on the verge of getting torn to pieces, they somehow pulled each other by just staying together. And Wilhelmina had never seen anything like Sebastian. Not anyone could leave that situation just like they did. The only reason why she managed to do so was because he led her to. She followed his steps. That was all there was to it.

His hand swept through his hair, pushing it back before he wore the helmet again. All she could see was his eyes that spoke volumes more than his mouth would ever do. Sebastian gave her a nod, one she assumed was a wry smile that would crack the moment he dwells in his own thoughts.

“See you around, Wilhelmina.”

The way he said her name reminded her of how foreign it was to hear it from someone she felt so familiar with. In her world of monochrome, she was starting to observe a tinge of difference, a different hue from what she was used to. It gave off a feeling of calmness and sincerity—his exact state few moments ago.

At the same time, she felt cold—something like ice, equating to loneliness. It wasn’t the rain nor the damp clothing. She was cold inside, especially when Sebastian communicated her through his eyes.

What color did her mother use for that emotion?

She remained outside, holding the umbrella to herself as he got smaller and smaller from her view within each passing second.

“Blue.”

She whispered to the wind, hoping that this feeling would make her a little more _colorful_.

“I think I could feel it. The color blue.”

It was an emotion she disliked, but the first foreign color to invade her mind was neither given by her parents nor her long-time boyfriend. It came from a stranger who taught her more about life than anyone else did. All it took was a few hours.

Wilhelmina looked towards the sky, umbrella still over her head as a drop trickled on her face. It was that time she realized she could no longer blame it to the rain as tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

Her other hand unconsciously went to her pocket, cradling the pendant she had no idea was dyed in the same colors of the azure sky.

* * *

A/N: Here's some visual foundation for the characters! I made it using an app called PritzMaker and made in-game purchases to remove the watermark. I did my best to portray Sebastian (accurately) as much as possible with the details available (TTwTT) and Wilhelmina's character to show what she looks like. That's what they look like in their first meeting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was based on the intro of 'To All Your Perfects' by Coleen Hoover. 
> 
> Finally had the courage to upload this story from my list of drafts. I hope you liked it!


	2. Cyan

Five months had flown by ever so slowly.

Living in the aftermath of a failed relationship, Wilhelmina sought solace in isolation for the remainder of time. She got rid of anything that would remind her of Cameron—pictures, letters, gifts, and himself as she blocked his number after he relentlessly rang the poor phone whenever he could. That didn’t seem to stop him since he was coming into her apartment despite the lack of answer in the intercom.

She went nuts whenever he came back.

So Wilhelmina stayed inside the last place she would be, her mother’s museum gallery.

Mrs. Rhodes was more than welcoming for her daughter. Though she was relieved that the marriage with that wretched Joja heir won’t be happening, she was heartbroken to see her daughter reduced in such state. When Cameron happened to stop by with the mission to see Wilhelmina, Mrs. Rhodes didn’t think twice of dragging him outside and banning him from ever stepping foot inside the building.

Since Cameron wasn’t such a decent human being, regrettably, the responsibility of telling friends and relatives that the wedding was cancelled fell into Wilhelmina’s hands. She was the one who broke it off after all.

Most of her nights were consisted of phone calls and apologies for people who received invitation cards. Many asked what happened, but she couldn’t disclose such a tragedy to others.

Even if her ex-fiancé was a scumbag, she was reasonable enough not to share whatever happened to them aside from her parents.

Throughout her life, Wilhelmina questioned herself if there was more to life than black and white—than the emptiness in her heart that grew as she hid it to the people who mattered to her. Her childhood consisted nothing but complications, a phase she didn’t want to live in once more, and it wasn’t because of her parents, it was because of _anything but_ her parents.

She formed a small circle of friends that could only be counted with one hand. Real ones. And she appreciated them, truly. But the hole inside her would still eat her alive.

Cameron was the first one who treated her fairly back in college. He welcomed her _normally_ —an act that made her think there was, at least, a good reason for relationships to happen.

Yet it went down the sewers—just like how his real personality was.

When one Saturday night came, she was forced to clean her makeshift room inside the gallery. It was topsy-turvy all over with the unhealthy lifestyle she was living in and her mom wasn’t keen with anything dirty inside her property. As she picked up a box filled with papers and supplies she collected after she resigned from Joja Corporation, a particular envelope slipped past, dropping on the floor.

“What’s this?” She wondered.

The insignia suggested it was from her grandfather. A note that he left for her when the entire family got together in his fifth death anniversary. It dawned to her that she never opened it since then.

Wilhelmina picked up the card, forgetting the messy room as she flopped on the bed, gently tearing off the wax stamp over the letter. She was careful not to make any ceases. This was the only letter he had given her, and she loved her grandfather dearly.

He never disappointed anyone when Christmas came, always flying over from the province to celebrate the holidays with them, dressed as Santa Claus with various presents for his grandchildren.

She unfolded the paper, eyes scanning to the neat handwriting.

_My little Red Riding Hood,_

_Would you entertain my qualms for old time’s sake? It’s a very chilly winter and I am, perhaps you youngsters would call it, bored. You don’t have to play if you don’t want to, but if you do, then you’ll find yourself in daybreak of the oldest teller of time._

_Love,_

_Your Grandpa Santa_

Wilhelmina blinked.

This was written when he was on his deathbed five years ago, confirmed by her grandfather’s lawyer himself. He had always been a man of mysteries, bearer of knowledge only gained by experience and time, taking actions that would result to more questions than answers, and Wilhelmina had no clue why he wrote such a vague letter. 

They used to play games in her younger years. A pirate’s treasure hunt, he would call it so.

And he was asking her the same thing right now.

“What are you thinking, grandpa?” She posed it as a question, but leaned towards contemplation as she turned the paper backwards, seeing no letters written at the back. “This… this is all he wrote?” Mina’s eyes went back in front, rereading it more than she thought she would.

Then it dawned on her, he had already given a clue.

“You have got to be kidding me…”

She bolted towards the door of her room, actually running from the staff quarters of the museum and into the main gallery, startling and surprising guests altogether. She continued her way to a specific section of the building; the Egyptian Collection.

People were starting to flock around her, yet she paid no mind to it, heading straight to relic barricaded by velvet ropes. She jumped over it, looking at the sundial before her.

“Mina! What are you doing?!” Her mother was in a frantic mess. Mina was supposed to stay hidden from public appearances, not running like an athlete during business hours. Her daughter’s lack of reply made Mrs. Rhodes call for security to escort her back to her quarters.

Wilhelmina took out her phone, placing it in front of the sundial, “Mom, what time does the sun usually rise in winter?”

Various sounds of marching halted just right behind her, guards blocking her from the view of the guest’s prying eyes. “Mina, please, go back to your room—”

“Mom.” She stressed, phone still looming over the relic, and Mrs. Rhodes knew there was no pulling her daughter back when she was set on something.

“It’s… a little late, around seven in the morning, I think.”

Pressing the screen to turn its flashlight on, Wilhelmina slowly hovered her phone above the sundial like an actual sun would, carefully monitoring the movement of the gnomon’s shadow as it crossed over the sixth roman numeral. By the second it reached the seventh, Mina angled her phone upwards, stretching the shadow of the gnomon to a specific riddle from the bunch her mom placed all over the exhibits. 

There was so many of it, each different from the other.

Wilhelmina raised a genuine query, “When was the last time you did a makeover of your workplace, mom?”

Mrs. Rhodes was getting tired of her daughter’s bizarre questions. “I didn’t change anything in the last six years. Mina, could I please have a word with you?” There was a pile of paperwork waiting for her in the office and she wanted to get it done soon.

Her eyes didn’t stray from the written text, gears in her mind turning to crack the message her grandfather purposely left for her.

_“What is a mirror that has a frame but no glass, temporary for the creator yet permanent for the world, and could never be replicated by anyone nor the maker themselves?”_

Rarely did she understand her grandpa’s ways, although as of the present, he was telling her something—something only meant for her and no one else. “A painting…” she whispered to the wind, eyes widening as pieces were starting to connect with one another.

The answer was a painting.

Her grandfather only had one painting ever in his possession, and it was Wilhelmina’s first masterpiece in her career that changed her life forever. She could vividly remember that he bought it at an overwhelming price twenty times than the required amount.

And it wasn’t in here.

It was in his home at the valleys.

Her face must’ve shown the textbook definition of exasperation because Mrs. Rhodes was no longer upset with her daughter’s spontaneous tendencies, reaching out to her shoulders worriedly as she voiced out her concern. “Mina? Are you alright?”

He was asking her to go to the valleys.

She was anything but alright for the past five months, and for the first time, she finally saw a route opened for her since she dwindled on that dead end of a career and relationship.

“I… I have to go somewhere.”

* * *

Wilhelmina was aware of how much her name carried her, so if she wanted to travel on her own, she would have to hide that name in existence. It didn’t help that it was on top of the entertainment news weeks after it was announced that Cameron Joja wouldn’t be getting married anytime soon.

After an endless discussion with Mr. Rhodes, she was able to convince her parents that she would do just fine in her own car. She wrapped herself in bundles, a full winter attire fitting for the last day of the season—hair tucked under a beanie, square-framed glasses placed on her eyes, and a mask over her mouth. Her hand tightly held the stirring wheel as the other cradled the pendant hanging on her neck.

 _“Call us when you get there, okay Mina?”_ She remembered father’s words as he let her go, an unspoken communication hanging to the air. _“I hope you get to find what you’re looking for.”_

She was rolling onto the interstate highway in the middle of New Year’s Eve—her vehicle alone in the night as families celebrated the end of a year, welcoming the next one simultaneously. They thanked Yoba for the wonderful months, both good and the bad.

She had nothing to thank for, she reasoned, which was a perfect excuse to leave.

Impulsive, she called herself as such, and this was, by far, the most impulsive decision she had made in her life.

Her hand fiddled with the pendant Sebastian gave her, a habit she gained since the time they last saw each other. There were instances Wilhelmina thought she should dispose of it, yet the very second it came into view, she would tuck it back to her drawer, telling herself to think about it the next day, and the next day, and the next.

Days eventually turned into weeks, further into months until it translated to the present.

_“I hope you get to find what you’re looking for.”_

“Yeah,” she breathed against the chilly air, eyeing the road sign of Stardew Valley that’s less than a kilometer away from where she was, “I hope I do.”

* * *

Haunted houses weren’t her thing, but any abandoned four-walled, one-story building would appear so if it was left untouched for years.

Wilhelmina stood in front of the old cabin, the headlights of her car providing light to the dark, woody, and somewhat eerie farm. Snow piled up on its ground, already reached halfway to her knees that she couldn’t be more thankful for her mom’s pestering to wear high-cut winter boots.

“Here goes nothing…” A last attempt to push her doubts away.

Heavy—her foot must be heavy because the creaking sound it made against the cottonwood porch was like shattered glass in her ears. She bit her lip under the mask, eyes glancing around if someone heard her. Reluctantly, she continued, hand fumbling on the locked doorknob. “Ah,” she realized she forgot to ask her father for the key.

_She stared at the locked pantry room of her mother’s kitchen, frowning because the cookies she liked was on the other side and her mother wouldn’t open it for her until dinner. And dinner was hours away._

_“Oh? What’s this?” A care-free voice pulled her attention away momentarily, returning to a frown once again as her grandfather crouched down to meet her eyes. “Looking for treasure in the pantry, I see.” He smiled, the fairly long beard he donned almost touching the ground._

_Mina guiltily shifted her eyes to the floor, confirming her urge for sweetness before supper. “I haven’t had any today…”_

_Her admittance only made him grin in delight, a chuckle of amusement as he lifted a hand to ruffle her hair. “You see, my adventurer, all doors have keys, but not every door can only be opened with **just** keys.” There was a mischievous glint in his eyes, taking a hair pin from his beard that might’ve been placed by her cousin an hour ago. _

_“Don’t tell your mother,” he winked, unlocking the door swiftly as if they were in a spy movie. The cookie jar was on the topmost bunk, away from her reach. He easily hoisted her from the floor, taking the treat as he hastily reverted everything back to normal._

_“How did you do that?!” Enthusiasm laced on her question._

_He only shook his head, placing the pin back on his beard. “I’ll lose my grandpa rights if I teach you how to pick locks.”_

_Mina took a cookie, offering it to the old man. “Potluck?”_

_And he laughed, accepting the sweets nonetheless. “Pick lock, my adventurer. Now, let’s give some to your noisy cousins outside before your mother realizes where those crumbs in your clothes came from.”_

“I’m sorry, grandpa.” Wilhelmina took the hairpin holding her fringes, sliding it inside the keyhole. It was more of an apology because she learned pick-locking than breaking into his house. But hey, he got to keep his grandpa title.

After a few tweaks, the door slid open, rusty screws unstable on its hold. Mina was, once again, grateful for the mask covering her nose and mouth because the accumulated dust was unbearable. Her shadow blended into the darkness, moving to the interiors of the forgotten home with all of its furniture covered in blankets of white fabric.

All but a single painting hanging on the wall.

It showed a weird creature, kind of like small fruits that grew out arms and legs with a small antenna on its head dyed in wild colors she could never guess what she used—a product of her wild imagination. She had no idea why her grandfather would spend an ungodly amount of money for this piece. Her parents strongly denied the abundant cash, shocked that he even had that kind of stash in his arsenal, but her grandfather was stubborn, more so than Mina or her mother could ever be.

She lingered on the minor detail by the edge of the canvas, her signature written in elaborate strokes of cursive.

Wilhelmina took a step nearer, inspecting the painting if there were any other clues her grandpa left behind. Like all the bended nails in the house, the canvas shifted slightly from its place, prompting her to catch it before it could fall on the ground.

“Easy does it,” she convinced herself, eyeing any possible detail she missed on her own artwork. It was left just the way it is, aged like fine wine even. No markings in front, nor at the back, so she switched back on the area it was placed before.

She could be wrong for all she knew, wasting precious gas and cash in this trip altogether, but her grandpa was testing her. Even in the afterlife, he would.

Her hand stretched to the walls, feeling the solid cement, knocking lightly if it would make a sound, because usually, it wouldn’t.

Once, there was silence.

Twice, there was dead beat in the air.

And thrice, there was a _thud._

Wilhelmina knocked on the same spot again, producing the same sound once more. There was a hollowed space on the other side. She pressed her hand firmly on the area, a small compartment unveiled on its own with a _click._

There were three objects inside; a deed, a letter, and a stone.

* * *

Mayor Lewis was on the rounds in New Years’ Eve.

Rounds, he called it, but the only place he passed through was the road leading towards Cindersnap Forest, and there were only four people who lived there minus the wizard at the tower. The way his feet maneuvered around the pile of snow suggested his visit wouldn’t be for Leah.

Yoba, he’d be worse if he would visit a young lady in this romantic evening.

Lewis found himself standing before Marnie’s Ranch, taking five steps over to the door, failing to call out her name, then walk five steps back. He knew what to do. He prepared for it numerous times before he stepped out of his home, yet here he was, standing stupid in the snow.

He would repeat this cycle a few more times before gathering the energy to open his mouth and say—

“Mayor? What are you doing here?”

Lewis actually jumped from his spot, letting out a _squeal_ in surprise that he might’ve felt a jab in his heart. “What in the name of Yoba—” he turned, facing Robin who had a pile of wood on her arms, “are you doing outside this time, Robin?”

She tilted her head, wearing amused expression showing that she _knew_ what he was supposed to do in the first place. “It’s the last day of winter, meaning, the last day for me to gather resources before spring comes. You know how hectic that gets.” Robin paced to the door, hand raised ready to knock on it, “Want me to call Marnie for you?”

In the back of his mind, Lewis hated how sharp Robin had always been, but at the same time, appreciative of her silence in his personal matters. “Thank you, though I can handle it myself.” He dusted his clothes, ready to get back in action.

“New Year’s Eve won’t last long, Mayor.” Robin teased, about to head back to her mountain home through the old farm. Maru had been generous enough to help around the kitchen this time, forbidding Demetrius and his forsaken cooking skills to ever touch the pan. That gave her time to do last minute hoarding before sunrise.

And as for her son, well, he stayed inside his room just like every year, but more reserved than he was because of _that woman._

Robin took out a small flashlight from her back pocket, flimsily switching it on. “Come on… I’m missing good food...” She raised it up on the barren farm, expecting an all dark and gloomy place, only to stop on her tracks the moment she did. “Is that…” All of a sudden, she lost her train of thought.

Newly chopped wood _clunked_ on the blankets of snow, and the next thing Robin knew, she was running back to where Lewis was.

* * *

Wilhelmina’s hands shook against the document, the reason not being the negative temperature in the air.

Within the paper was the name of the person who would inherit the land her grandfather previously owned; all in its entirety, leaving no stone nor speck of dust left unturned. This lucky person was none other than her.

Wilhelmina Rhodes— _written in elaborate strokes of cursive._

And the first thing that left her mouth was,

“Shit.”

Not the bad kind of _shit,_ but the genuinely shocked one, the good kind of _shit._

Pulled by the gravity, either of the earth or the situation, Wilhelmina’s legs caved on the floors, body slumped as the revelation sunk in. She had owned an apartment, a building at that, but not a wide patch of land. The land in question was vast.

And it’s all hers.

Endless questions were circulating her brain. There were a lot of better candidates to fill in this position, her own father included, so why did her grandpa give it to her out of all people?

“I just don’t understand how you think…”

She removed the beanie holding her hair with the hopes it would lighten the load she was carrying, bright locks dropping down on her shoulders.

There was still another paper waiting to be read.

Maybe then, she would get her answers.

Still on the comfort of the floor, Wilhelmina tore off the envelope, unfolding it for her to see.

_Wilhelmina,_

_If you're reading this, you must be in dire need of a change. You wouldn’t travel all the way from the best place in the city to the rural valleys now, would you? The same thing happened to me, long ago. I'd lost sight of what mattered most in life... real connections with other people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to the place I truly belong._

_Honestly, I calculated the slim chances of you ever reading this letter. I hoped you wouldn’t, actually, because that would mean that you’re happy with the life you have. As your grandfather, I have always wanted what’s best for my grandchildren. This farm would be the community’s property were you to relinquish your ownership._

_But if you are in my worn out cabin right now, then you must be very confused. I’m sorry that grandpa’s no longer there to give a good beating to those who made you like that, dear. I’ll be sure to give them a good scare here in the afterlife. Maybe play with their hair or put wasabi in their nose. Now that would be a sight to see!_

_On the serious note, the farm is yours, my dear. I figured you’ll take care of it. Why, you ask? Well, you’ll know soon. The answer is in your paintings. This shall be my last gift. Went out with a bang now, did I?_

_Love,_

_Grandpa Santa_

_P.S. If Lewis is still alive, send him my regards and tell him to put a pendant on that maiden from the ranch. I’m getting tired of his wishy-washy courtship. They’ve been at it since teenagers for Yoba’s sake!_

“Oh my goodness… Lewis! Someone’s in here!”

Wilhelmina slowly turned towards the source of the voice, head still processing her grandpa’s words as two silhouettes approached her from the door.

“This is private property.” One sternly warned. A man, based on the gruff tone, at least, tried to be _gruff._

It was then she started to recollect herself. Mina internally panicked, never really thinking things through. _Yeah, I just packed light and went into an abandoned farm without telling anyone aside my parents._ _How intelligent._ She pulled her mask and glasses down, coughing a little in the dust. “Uhm,” she stood hesitantly, holding up a paper, “I’m actually—” She couldn’t finish, a loud gasp stopped her midway.

“By good graces of Yoba’s mercy… are you—I mean,” the man turned to his companion, who was currently holding a dangerously sharp axe, “could you punch me in the face, Robin?”

This woman, who she figured was Robin, looked at him weirdly, “Do you want me jailed, Lewis? Ask me next time during the Fair and I’ll take you up on that.” She shifted her attention back on Wilhelmina, scanning her up and down cautiously, “You don’t look like a thief…”

“Idiot!” Lewis swatted her by the arm, well, attempted to. Robin easily avoided his hit. “Of course she’s not!” He instantly wore a friendly smile, a huge 180 from who he was a second ago. “Excuse us. This is really shocking, _Madame._ ” Robin quirked a brow at that. “If I’d known there’ll be a visitor, then I would’ve done all the necessary preparations.”

Wilhelmina’s breath hitched.

This man knew her.

“Wilhelmina Rhodes, am I right?” This time, it was Robin’s turn to be baffled, mouth agape that someone occupying news headlines was currently standing in front of them by its flesh. “If you have any inquiries, I’ll be more than willing to lead you to my office for a discussion. I’m Lewis, the mayor of Pelican Town.”

“Mina’s just fine.” She managed to blurt out, waving her gloved hands dismissively. “And you don’t have to do all that. It’s me who came unannounced.” This must be the same Lewis her grandpa mentioned in the letter.

The piece of paper in crinkled in her grasp, getting Lewis’ attention. “Of course,” he responded, “though I still have to question you for breaking into private property, Ms. Rhodes.” Right. Obviously, Lewis wouldn’t address her as such.

Wilhelmina was impressed. She initially thought Lewis was one of those suck-up types of authorities.

“Actually,” she smiled a little, unfolding the deed right in front of their faces, “I don’t think we’ll have any problems with that.”

* * *

“This is bad for my soul, Lewis… You should’ve seen your face!”

Robin, now seated on one of the chairs in Lewis’ kitchen, was struggling to keep appearances. She doubled over in laughter as she remembered the shell-shocked face of their mayor when he found out that he blindly accused someone of trespassing. Someone like Wilhelmina Rhodes at that.

He went into a fretting mess, bowing apologetically at her like he lost his title altogether.

Lewis glared at the carpenter, displeased with her constant reminder. He gently placed two cups of warm beverage for the two women. “I hope you like Jasmine tea, Ms. Rhodes.” Then, he slid the other to Robin’s. “Don’t burn your tongue, _Robin._ ”

“Ouch. You wound me, _Mayor._ ” She clutched her arm dramatically, making Wilhelmina smile. “So Mina,” Robin casually addressed her the way she asked them to, “do you have any plans as of the present?”

Truthfully, she came with barely any in the first place. Wilhelmina pondered on her list of options, hand unconsciously holding the pendant she grew to lean on.

It didn’t miss Robin’s eyes.

“I don’t actually have one prior my arrival,” she admitted, “I didn’t even know I owned a plot of land this morning.” She lifted the cup to her lips, drinking it all in one go. Both of her listeners remained silent in her sign of distress. “But I think I’ll be staying here for a while. Things in the city are… a little complex for my tastes.”

She didn’t have to delve in the specifics because the world practically knew what spiraled in her life.

“Besides, I have to take care of my property. I’ve been quite irresponsible for leaving it alone this whole time.” She chuckled in irony, fingers tracing the rim of her empty cup.

Lewis jumped from his seat, grinning widely at the news. “Oh, this is just great! The villagers would be more than happy to welcome you in our small community. The governor would probably stop by himself—”

“Actually,” she cut him off from finishing that sentence, “I have a favor for the both of you, Mayor Lewis and Mrs. Hale.” There was a desperate spark in her eyes. “Can you please keep my real identity a secret? Who knows what’s gonna happen if a word gets out…”

Lewis’ cheerful demeanor died down, a bit sulky instead, but respected her decision no less. He was responsible for everyone in Pelican Town, now including Wilhelmina Rhodes and her well-being. “We’ll be glad to keep this to ourselves,” he glanced at Robin, “But Ms. Rhodes, I have to raise this concern. You’re easily recognizable… given the recent circumstances. We’re not sure if we could keep the entire town silent about this.”

Wilhelmina had no idea what was exactly worth remembering in her, questioning her fame altogether. She wasn’t pretty by standards.

“How about a makeover?” Robin suggested for him. “Of course, it all depends on you, Mina.” She offered a reassuring smile, setting her at ease. Robin was quite similar to her mother in this aspect. Cool and casual that could pass off as someone ahead of her by a few months, yet harbored maturity in her years.

Wilhelmina weighted her options, finally sealing the deal. “I think I’d like that.”

* * *

“Mrs. Hale, I really appreciate the thought but I insist on staying in my car.”

Despite her claim, Mina followed Robin along the mountain trail towards her home, towing a stack of chopped wood the carpenter left in her farm. With Mina staying in Pelican Town, Lewis had to make sure she would have a proper home to live in. He wasn’t keen on letting her sleep in that dusty old cabin in this dead of a winter night while Robin didn’t like the thought of her spending New Year’s in her car.

So they came into an agreement to let her stay with Robin for one night.

“You’re as stiff as my son sometimes, Mina. Robin’s just fine with me.” Robin answered with a joyous grin. Mina had her beanie back on her head again, glasses on her eyes with a mask covering half of her face. “I got to hand it to you, you’re barely recognizable in that get-up. I’m getting confident with my idea.” She winked at the younger woman. “I like your hair color though. Kind of like mine but a bit darker. More red, even.”

Mina didn’t have to try hard to hide the disappointment on her face, the mask was doing all the job for her. “I got it from my mother,” she kept her tone levelled, “her red string of fate, she says.” Every time someone compliments her hair, Mina would respond with the same script.

Robin hummed, deciding not to press the topic further as she ushered her towards the bottom stairs that led to their well-lit home, decorated with various Christmas lights and a snowgoon by the fence. Mina was more transparent than she thought. “My folks are a welcoming bunch.” _Save for my son._ “It’s just for one night, but I hope you’ll enjoy your stay, Mina.” She opened the door in one swift motion, showing the store section of their house.

The first thing Mina noticed was the smell of wood. Second, was the ornaments hung all over the house. And third, was the impeccable heater Robin had that she had the urge to shrug off her coat.

In other words, everything was lovely.

“Take a seat. I’ll introduce you to the others for a short while.”

It was short indeed, because with just a passing minute, Robin came back with a bewildered look.

“Huh, it seems like they’re at the mines right now.” Mines? Mina’s face voiced out her confusion. “Oh, we have a cave nearby where people mine precious stones. My husband’s a scientist so he frequents the place. That’s where your gem probably came from. Aquamarine’s kinda rare even in the mines.”

Aquamarine?

Mina took out the stone her grandpa left in the compartment. It wasn’t a stone, rather, it was a gem. She couldn’t tell because she couldn’t see any difference aside from its spherical shape.

“Are you hungry, Mina? It’s probably late for dinner but I could reheat it for you.” Robin was way hospitable than most people she’d met. No one would normally welcome a stranger to their home regardless of reputation. Mina felt the need not to trouble her more than she already did.

“It’s alright, Robin.” She smiled, hand clenched around the _gem_ , “I think I’ll hit the hay for the night. I underestimated back pain.” She joked, referring to the three-hour drive from the city. Though Mina wanted to wait for Robin’s family to come back, she was too _drained_ for the day.

Robin perked up, “Oh, of course! Let me lend you my spare pajamas. I’ve outgrown some of them and Maru doesn’t like the bunny designs.” Mina shook her head to decline, but Robin was already leading her to the bathroom, taking no other answers from the young woman. “I’ll hand it over while you freshen up for a bit.” She grinned, closing the door as her footsteps disappeared from the background.

Yep, Robin was very much like her mother.

Mina found herself in front of a mirror, staring at her own reflection. Her grandpa’s words were flowing back into the system as she dwelled on the recent turnabouts of her life.

_"You wouldn’t travel all the way from the best place in the city to the rural valleys now, would you?"_

He was right just as always.

Her eyes strayed to the precious stone sitting by the faucet.

Aquamarine

The first of the spring birthstones.

Her personal tutor taught her about it being called as the _Sailor’s Stone,_ believing that it would protect them from the strongest storms and give peace to their sleep. It was the mermaid’s prized possession, calming the toughest waves. Crystal experts believed that this precious stone enables its holder access to deep inner wisdom, empowering them to remain true to their deepest values and true emotions, communicating with others from the heart.

This didn’t only activate inner courage, but also inspire creative expression at the same time.

It sucked that she couldn’t see its color. Bluish-green, they said it to be. Sometimes called aqua because it mirrored the hue of the sea. In the color wheel, it was referred as,

“Cyan.” She thought out loud.

“Really… how did you know?” Her grandpa was five years ahead of her—ahead of everyone else. "I’ll have to call my parents tomorrow.”

Mina had decided, and she was a stickler to her words. There was nothing waiting for her back in the city other than the endless expectations of people who didn’t matter to her. Her parents were the only ones that did, and they would understand her reasons. She knew, somehow, that they would.

Now that she had something to take care of, maybe, just maybe, there was a purpose for her in Pelican Town.

Mina slowly took off the bundles wrapping her body; the beanie, glasses, mask, and even her clothes. She was absent-mindedly doing the process as her hands did the job, fingers moving along the fabric that fell unto the white tiles of Robin’s bathroom. Her long sleeved turtleneck ended up on the pile, and for once, she felt she could _breathe._

When she was halfway on stripping her pants, the bathroom’s door opened.

“Ah, thank yo—”

Nope, it wasn’t Robin by the slightest.

It was the man she didn’t expect to meet again.

Mina blinked, caught off guard in the presence of him who was equally shocked as she was. They stood frozen on their spot, dumbfounded. He wore the same black attire he donned the last time they saw each other. For a good five seconds, they were on a stalemate. Stalemate on who would break the ice.

“Sebby?! What are you doing there? Someone’s inside!”

In the end, it was Robin who did.

Sebastian instantly slammed the door shut before he could see Mina’s face rising in dangerous degrees of embarrassment. “A little late for that warning, _mom_.” He frowned, she assumed he did, feet shuffling back to where he came from in loud steps.

Mina bended over her knees, hand covering her face because there was too much to process within one day. “Yoba, why are you doing this to me?” It wasn’t until Robin came over and assisted her that she managed to change into PJs and retire for the day.

As if she could.

Sebastian, the very same Sebastian she met five months ago who uncovered her ex-fiancé’s cheating, was from Pelican Town and Robin’s son. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Sundials are the oldest timepiece in history. The oldest of which was discovered in Egypt dated around 1500 BCE. 
> 
> I added a few elements that I personally liked. The farmer's grandpa, for me, was an integral character since the game began from him. I just added a feeling to how he handed the farm over to his grandchild since it's his greatest legacy, and I could picture him as a cool person who was wise and witty with a sense of adventure. (I wouldn't be surprised if he rose Pelican Town to fame during his prime.) And I racked my brain for that riddle since I can't find one in the net.


	3. Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian's point of view.

Sebastian found himself alone for the night, just like how he wanted it to be.

New Year’s Eve was just any normal day. It happened once in a year, sure, but so did every other day in the calendar. Sebastian didn’t see any point in celebrating with favoritism.

“If people could be good for one day, then why can’t they be _good_ every damn day?” He muttered, cursing his employer for dumping work on him while they busy themselves in their merrymaking. It’s not that Sebastian wanted to join his family by the dinner table, but his free time wasn’t an excuse for their leisure.

He didn’t leave his room since yesterday other than necessary trips to the kitchen and bathroom. The only person he spoke with in the family was his mother.

“Sebby, Maru’s gonna cook pumpkin soup for dinner.” Robin informed him, all geared up for what he could guess was her _wood chopping_ activities based on the dangerous glint of her axe.

Maru’s pumpkin soup was different from Robin’s pumpkin soup, and he preferred the latter one’s so Sebastian merely grunted in response as he went back to his room, clearly disinterested with coming back outside.

The other two who did talk to him was Abigail and Sam, the three of them in a group call while he worked his ass off. Abby was talking about how Sam got flipped by Alex when everyone was out playing in the snow near the playground. Accidentally knocking off Haley’s snowgoon was an obvious landmine for him.

“ _You should’ve been here, Seb. Holy shit, Sam got his ass handed to him like a sack of potatoes.”_

He could hear Sam complaining on the other line. _“Hey! I wasn’t totally prepared for that! I’m totes stronger when I’m on my serious mode.”_

“Sure you are.” He told him, phone in hand while the other type away his computer. “Penny can even beat you in arm wrestling and that’s saying a lot.”

Sam snickered, _“You don’t battle with women who went through gruesome training by the dishes, Seb. You’ll lose.”_ For Sam? He didn’t have any problems losing against Penny.

For Sebastian? Falling in love equated to loss.

Because that was the only thing that he gained, loss.

In the triad, only Sam was the one smitten. He and Penny, together for four years, were as strong as ever, bonded through childhood which was further cemented when Penny took care of Vincent for Jodi. They could practically hear wedding bells chime in whenever they were together by the park, and Sebastian was happy for his best friend. If he ever was, happy, he meant.

It wasn’t as if he never tried.

He just miserably and utterly lost whenever he did.

Which he did, albeit unexpectedly, for a _tourist._

He scoffed, a tourist in Pelican Town? But yes, there was, and she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen in his life. Vanessa was her name and she naturally drew everyone in town towards her—including him. Sebastian fell, and he fell so hard that it was uncharacteristic of him to do so.

Though their relationship ended in the most horrible way possible.

He had heard it, her muffled please of pleasure for a man that wasn’t him.

And it broke him.

It broke him so badly that all he did was wait by the front porch of this guy’s home, leaning to the wall as he didn’t know what to do. What to do with the pendant he bought. What to do with their forsaken relationship. What to do with his gas that was almost empty because he geared all the way from the mountains. What to do with all the plans he had for the two of them.

If it wasn’t for the woman who bolted out from a cab, then Sebastian would’ve foolishly stood stupid, facing them in his worst state destined for humiliation.

He came home that day, drenched in the rain with a face that was as hollowed as his heart. Robin was so worried that he might’ve had an accident. Physically, he didn’t. Emotionally he did. A bad one at that.

“Sebby, are you alright?” Her tone was heavy that it pierced him. He told his mom he was going to propose, and she got all the answer she needed when he looked at her with dead eyes.

“I need a shower,” was the only thing he said.

Sebastian went straight to the bathroom, leaving a trail of wet muddy footprints on his way, then locked himself in it. He might’ve been too long inside because Maru was banging the door, yelling at him that he missed dinner and she badly needed to use it. But he was deaf, staring at the tiles as if it’s the most interesting thing in his life.

After what it seemed to be an hour, Sebastian removed his hoodie, pausing midway on throwing it to the basket.

How weird that it smelt like citrus when the rain was supposed to wash it all away.

* * *

“You saw her, didn’t you?”

Robin gave her son _the_ look. Mina was obviously out of her comfort zone on Sebastian’s couch as she watched the mother and son duo discuss from the other side of the basement floor. She took the small details he had; comic books, posters, games, gadgets, and the abundance of black in his room.

She picked up a fallen book from the floor, drawn to the title of Cave Saga X.

“Could you explain to me what is,” Sebastian’s gaze loomed over to Mina’s, “doing in our house in the middle of New Year’s Eve?” He didn’t tell Robin that he personally knew this person prior today, which made Mina a bit happy for his silence in the matter.

“She’s our new neighbor as of tomorrow, Sebby. The old grandpa’s grandchild. Lewis has a bit to fix in the farm so she’ll stay with us for the night. Just one night, Seb.” He wasn’t entirely convinced on the unbelievable coincidence playing in front of him. “I know you have more questions, but let’s save that for tomorrow, shall we? It’s been a long day.”

Sebastian watched her from his seat, noticing a metal string hanging on her neck as she immersed herself in the comic book, well-entertained. “Where’s she gonna sleep?” He asked, an inkling feeling to where this was going.

Robin gave him a sheepish smile, “I’m supposed to talk to Maru about this, but since you’ve seen her already, do you mind sharing your room with her one night?” She was expecting an outburst from him, but to Robin’s surprise, Sebastian only pursed his lips, bizarrely _calm_. 

“In other words, you’re telling me to sleep on the couch?”

“I’m not expecting you’ll share your bed with her.” Robin whispered, sending a light warning to her son. “Mina,” she called for her attention, “is it alright if you stay here in my son’s room for the night? He promised not to tell a single soul about what happened.”

Mina looked at her, then at Sebastian, meeting his eyes in a somewhat unspoken communication. He was giving her the _‘we’ll talk about this later’_ look. After what it seemed to be an hour, she gave a smile of acceptance, “I’m fine with anything. Thank you for letting me intrude, _Sebastian._ ”

He turned away from his mother’s direction, blatantly giving a dramatic eye roll for his guest.

And Mina swore she hadn’t had a genuine laugh in a while.

* * *

Robin left them to themselves after she was sure Mina settled comfortably in Sebastian’s room.

He went back to his work by the computer, the only sound in the room was his fingers against the mechanical keyboard. There was a long list of questions inside his mind, prompting him to say, “So,” he started, “quite the small world we have, don’t we?”

That bathroom incident couldn’t be more awkward. Sebastian had to splash his face with water from the kitchen sink to fully process what happened.

“Yeah,” she responded, eyes remained on the comic book, “who knew I’ll see the limited-edition director’s cut of Cave Saga X in Pelican Town?” He let out a snort, seeing the corners of her lip quirk upwards. “I’ve been waiting for this forever.”

Sebastian clicked his computer shut, resigning from doing more work since there were pressing matters to attend. That matter being his unexpected visitor. “I have my connections,” he replied with a shrug, standing from his computer chair. “You’re probably the only girl who’ll sleep on my bed that’s not my girlfriend.”

It was supposed to be a joke, yet the way she jerked in the middle of flipping a page meant the otherwise. Sebastian mentally slapped himself, moving his foot against the wooden floors as if he was crushing himself underneath.

If this was his way of breaking the tension, then he was doing a bad job at it. However, Mina didn’t appear to mind.

She took off the pendant under her pajama shirt, showing it to him with a teasing smile on her face. “And you’re probably the only guy who gave me a proposal that’s not my boyfriend.” He assumed she hid it after she saw him. “I’m not sure about marriage, Sebastian. The last one was terrible.”

Sebastian took a seat on the other side of his couch, the farthest from her. “You didn’t throw it away.” A question disguised as a statement.

“You might be weirded out by this, but I couldn’t.” Her smile only lasted a second before her face fell into seriousness. “It was a reminder,” she continued, “that I survived that _hellhole_ still in one piece… Do you want it back?”

He frowned, “No,” responding without a beat, “and I don’t really care what you do with it. Just—”

“Don’t wear it outside?” She finished. “If I’d known it’s a Pelican Town custom, then I wouldn’t have worn it in the first place. Let’s hope neither Lewis nor Robin saw it.” Mina skimmed her fingers through the leaves of the comic, eventually closing it shut as she focused at Sebastian.

A farmer she would be. How significantly different from what she originally was.

“What? You look like you want to say something.” He must’ve been staring, and she shook, her arms hugging her knees to her chest on the leathered couch.

Sebastian wanted to smoke right now.

“Out of all the places you could live, you chose Pelican Town?” She could’ve been in another city. Heck, it wouldn’t be farfetched to say she could be in the other side of the planet right now.

Mina lifted a brow, getting the hint that he didn’t like his hometown one bit to say it like that. She crossed her arms over to her chest, overtly acting as if she was deep in though. “I could probably be in Hawaii sipping coconut juice under a palm tree or whatever, huh? Snatch a hot Hawaiian surfer too…”

That put a smile on Sebastian’s face, lightly bumping his leg to hers. “Fair enough.” He replied, picking up the underlying meaning that she was sick of her life in the city. Anyone would probably after that issue. “Things must’ve been tough. Did he call you after that?” He, meaning, Cameron Joja.

She released a sarcastic laugh, obviously disgusted by the mere implication of his name, “My phone was practically buzzing twenty-four/seven like 911. And you know what he used as an excuse?” She drew a sharp intake of breath, eyes telling him who _this person_ was. “It’s her. That bastard ratted her out as if she was the sluttiest woman on earth. That she was seducing him and was _begging_ for it when it was obvious it’s the otherwise.”

From anger to disappointment, Mina was showing him a spectrum of emotions.

“She talked to me, Sebastian.” She whispered, barely audible yet clear in Sebastian’s ears. He tensed from his seat, hand clenched inside the pocket of his hoodie. “It wasn’t much, really. She said she was sorry, bowing her head while I pack up my things from the office. It mostly just passed from one ear to another. All I know was that I don’t want to see their faces ever again.”

Funny, neither did he.

“Anyway, how are you?” She inquired, now wearing a friendly smile leaving no traces of the animosity from before. “I like your room. There’s so much…” she purposely trailed on, eyes scanning the area, “character.”

“Thanks. You’re the only one who said so.” Sebastian didn’t mind his room décor until she mentioned it. He hadn’t been this thankful for his mother’s stern upbringing about cleanliness. “I’ve been sticking posters on the walls for years, I guess it’s kinda cluttered." He avoided treading on the personal feelings he wanted to forget.

Mina played with the string of the pendant, saying no comment on the fact that Sebastian didn’t answer how _he was doing._ “Did I ever tell you I hate beds?” She mused, leaning on the backrest of the couch, “Besides it being _girlfriend rights_ and all, I’d very much prefer the couch.”

It was apparent how she was trying not to overstep his boundaries. Mina knew how to be decent at least. He watched her nervous state from the side, thinking the toll of a big leap she made from the city to their nowhere of a town. 

Wilhelmina Rhodes

Even Sebastian had heard of her name once when Leah was gushing about it to Elliott one Friday night at the Saloon. He didn’t really care about all-stars nor did he hope of meeting them, yet one was currently with him in New Year’s Eve, wearing his mother’s old pajama that weirdly suited her despite the dorky design. _Yoba, Leah’s going to freak out._

“The great Rhodes doesn’t like beds? No wonder that Joja heir sucked.” Ah, Sebastian needed to smoke now more than ever.

Mina broke into a fit of laughter, removing the tension hanging in the air. Her hair fell from the loose bun she made, the smell of citrus passing through his nose. “Definitely. Men who can’t do a good job outside beds frickin’ sucked. Not that ever was in one.” Her fingers raked through the strands on her face, pulling it upwards to look at him. “No offense, Sebastian.” She grinned, pearly white teeth showed under her lips.

At that time, Sebastian had only one thought in mind.

Cameron Joja was a fucking dunce for cheating on Wilhelmina Rhodes.

“None taken. Don’t know how that feels.” He shrugged, taking the same care-free stance she had. She gave him an amused smile, body turning towards his direction as she tilted her head to the soft cushions. “I’m guessing I shouldn’t be calling you by your name anytime soon.” Mina. His mother called her Mina. “Bummer.” He blew out an air.

“Bummer?”

“It sounds cool. Like a video game character.”

She kicked him lightly on the shin, grinning once again. He knew how much she disliked her name. “Stop fibbing, _Sebby._ ” Then she paused, recalling that he was called by Vanessa by the same nickname as before. “That wasn’t part of the _girlfriend rights,_ was it?”

“Nah, mom pretty much cleared that one.” He replied, resting his head on his left knuckle. “Although everyone’s going to get suspicious if they hear you call me that.” Mina had her confusion transparent on her face. “Friends.” He explained concisely as possible. “No one calls me that aside from mom.” And Vanessa, but he won’t say that.

“So it’s part of the mom rights then?”

Sebastian shook his head, propping an arm on the headrest of his couch, “Never thought of it like that before. Maybe you’re right on that one, Rhodes.”

“Bummer.” She complained. “Now all I have to do is be your mom to call you that. Robin’s a tough one to follow.”

He stifled an incoming laugh, head turning to his knuckles to cover his mouth. “I don’t need two moms. You’ll have to pick another role.”

Mina’s eyes shifted to the clock behind him. “We’re kinda like partners in crime, aren’t we? Ever since that day.” For the first time in a while, Mina scooted closer to him, lifting a hand to his face, “Since we’ll be neighbors and strangers at the same time starting tomorrow, how about we just save the nicknames when we’re alone? You can call me whatever you want. What do you say, partner? A special privilege from me.”

Reaching out to her outstretched hand, Sebastian gave it a little shake. _Partners, huh?_ “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m not much of a people person, Rhodes. Hope you know what you’re in for.”

“Well, you did give me a pendant and had seen me almost naked after all...”

Sebastian was doing a great job forgetting the last one. But he had to admit, she looked good in black. “Oh, so now we’re talking about that?” A smirk played on his lips. And here he was, thinking of sparing her the trouble.

“Woops… Look at the time!” Mina instantly changed the topic she dug herself into, letting go of his hand. “A few minutes until midnight!” And she was right. The clock’s long hand ticked closely to the end of the day.

Mina hugged her knees together, cheeks squished on one side as she leaned her weight to the sole pillow on Sebastian’s couch. She offered a small smile, voice laced in sleepiness and tiredness from today’s events.

“Happy New Year, Sebby.”

Her lids dropped close, breathing softly as she entered slumber without any care in the world. It was a wonder how she was able to translate from a hundred to zero real quick. He waved a hand over to her face to check if she was awake, but her lack of reaction suggested she furrowed deep in her dreams.

New Year’s Eve was just any normal day. It happened once in a year, sure, but so did every other day in the calendar. Sebastian didn’t see any point in celebrating with favoritism. However, as of the present, he made an exception just for today.

“Yeah. Let’s hope this one wouldn’t be bad as the last…”

* * *

Sebastian woke up a little late in the afternoon.

After Mina fell asleep, he took out extra sheets from his closet and wrapped it around her snoozing form. She said she didn’t want to take his bed, so Sebastian arranged his couch into a sofa bed since that’s what it really was, a sofa bed. Fortunately, she was a heavy sleeper so he had no problems carrying her.

Then, he went back to work until it dawned that five o’clock was fast approaching and he was still a human being that needed sleep.

“Ah, are you finally awake?”

A calm and soothing tone welcomed him, careful that it might stir or cause him discomfort. He opened an eye, seeing his mother crouched down on the floor with a smile on her face. “There are lots of places to sleep than on the ground, you know.”

Sebastian turned from his sleeping position, back aching from the cold floor. He slept midway of finishing a game on his phone with just a pillow over his head. Sleeping on the bed felt wrong when there’s a woman on his couch. He sat up, grunting from the soreness of his muscles.

“Did I tell you I hate beds?” He prompted, earning a flick on the forehead. There he recognized he was wrapped on the same sheets he used for his visitor.

Robin gave him a displeased look, placing the prepared lunch meal on his Solarion Chronicles table. “It’s already noon, Sebby. Mina left early in the morning with Lewis personally fetching her for cabin renovations.” She ruffled his hair, a chuckle passed through her lips. “Thank you for letting her stay the night. Judging by her good mood, she didn’t have any problems with it. Did you guys talk?”

“Not much.” He stood, staggering a bit due to his grogginess. “If Sam or Abby comes, tell them I’m asleep. Work drained me until sunrise.”

Instead of the bed, Sebastian plopped on the couch, eyes immediately closed shut to go back to his dreamland. He couldn’t hear what Robin was saying after he did so, all curled up with an arm under his head.

Though there was one factor that stayed with him, his sheets and pillows that smelt like citrus, a reminder that _she_ was there.

* * *

He hadn’t seen her since then, and spring was a week down.

Sebastian had been in town almost every day, observing if there were changes here and there, yet he never crossed paths with Mina. He often hung around the beach, the forest, or the spot near the old community center. Any spot that was secluded yet crowded by people in general.

By Saturday night, Sebastian spent his time in Sam’s place since its band practice night. Abigail joined them for a change, finally completing the triad they needed. They were all business until Sam brought up the topic he was avoiding.

“You’re weird today, Seb.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.” He responded, pulling the chord of the piano from the outlet.

Sam sat on his bed, mattress creaking, “You were never in town for three straight days. It’s like you’re a changed man.” Then he gasped, “Don’t tell me you got fired?!”

He crumpled a blank sheet from Sam’s lyric book and threw it on his face. “No, dumbass. It’s stuffy back at the basement and its flounder season.” Well, he did stay at the docks most of the time, minus the fishing pole needed for the task.

“Ooh! Maybe you’re curious about the new farmer. What’s her name again?” Sam scratched his chin, throwing the trash to the bin in one swoop. “It starts with an M…”

“It’s Mina. Have you met her? She’s… interesting.” Abigail said, drinking a can of beer that she snuck from Gus while Pierre was occupied with Willy and Cliff in the afternoon. “Normally people would throw in comments about my hair at first look, but she didn’t. She just introduced herself and told me _it’s the same as everyone else’s_ when I asked about it.”

Sam grabbed his guitar, strumming his fingers along the strings to think of a tune for their new song. “The city has a lot of purple headed girls. You’ll fit just right in, Abby.” She glanced to the doorway, wary of Vincent or Jodi coming in before flipping him off, having him laugh at her hesitancy.

“You’re just sulky because she beat your record at Prairie King.” That must’ve struck a chord because he produced a godawful tone, resulting for them to cringe at it.

“God, that couldn’t be worse…”

“You distracted me!”

“Since when did you use your brain to concentrate?”

Sam just stuck his tongue out in mockery. “I’ll grab myself some Joja Cola.” He stood up from the comfort of his bed, “Want some?” They only threw him disgusted looks that made him laugh. “You guys have shit for taste buds.”

“Funny to hear that from you, Gel Head.” Abigail threw her drumsticks to Sebastian since he was the nearest to the instrument.

He swiftly caught it, leaving the sticks at a corner. He tucked his hands inside his pockets as he settled on one of the available chairs, head straying somewhere else. 

With how _normal_ things were going in this town, _she_ must’ve been keeping her secret well. Little did he know, Abigail was scrutinizing his expression from her place, already memorized his tendencies of drowning in his musings.

“Penny for your thoughts, Seb?”

He slowly turned to her, wearing absolute stoicism. “My head is as empty as Sam’s.”

She snorted, believing nothing from his words. “Oooookay,” she purposely emphasized, “you’re forgetting Penny, but sure, let’s go with that.” Abigail left her seat, following Sam to the kitchen while crinkling her can with both hands. Then, she paused.

“It’s nice to have you outside for once, Seb.” She smiled at the entryway, hand over the wall as her hair moved in accordance to her beat.

Right. He must’ve been too cooped up inside his room for the past five months, only coming out when there was a festival that Robin forced him to go to or necessary projects to pass. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t even leave his house during New Year’s.

_“Happy New Year, Sebby.”_

Sebastian wanted to smoke once again.

His feet shuffled against the tiles of Sam’s room, walking straight outside with a short utterance of “I’m off. See you on Friday.” He could faintly hear their casual agreements as he welcomed the new scenery of the night sky.

At least he told them he’ll be joining their weekly pool sessions again. Abigail was getting tired of seeing Sam lose against every single citizen of Pelican Town.

Sebastian walked across the plaza, bending his head whenever someone passed by for acknowledgement. He could see Robin and Demetrius entering the Saloon. _Great._ No one would be home. Maru would be, but having their room on opposite sides of the house was the same as having no one there.

He passed by the abandoned community center, ignoring the silhouette entering its front doors just like he did for everyone else.

Then he halted.

Sebastian walked backwards, face scrunched in suspicion because no one goes to that spooky place. At least Vincent wouldn’t. Jodi lost it when he went missing last time.

And, indeed, there was a silhouette standing inside of the building, seen on the small opening of its doors.

It’s all dark and the streetlights barely provided light, but Sebastian could see it was a woman donning a long black hair and in a denim jumper skirt.

There was no one in Pelican Town who had black hair aside from him. Weird for a small town, right?

_Unless…_

Sebastian approached this mysterious person slowly, the sound of his shoes on the grass was the only thing they could hear. The absence of crickets was making it twice the haunting. But he wasn’t scared of horror, he loved it.

He stopped shortly behind this woman, lifting his hands and—

“What do you think you’re doing?” He whispered, startling her when he placed his hands on both of her shoulders to still her down.

Mina turned abruptly, eyes widened in shock. When she realized it was just him, she immediately sighed in relief. “Come here.” She pulled his hand on her right shoulder, looking at his back if everyone else was around. Then she lowered her voice, “I broke in.” 

He lifted a brow, asking why. They stood in the middle of the lobby, before the dusty fireplace and broken fish tank. “Lewis actually showed me what’s inside the other day, but he locked it again because it’s _too dusty_ for me. Bleh.” She handed him a plain white handkerchief. “Here. Lewis might be right on the dust but I don’t have any plans of turning other people victims of it.”

Mina went back, exploring the area with little to no fear.

Sebastian found himself following her nonetheless, like she’d expected him to. Everything was barren, unmaintained and forgotten when this place was brimming with life in his childhood. “You could murder someone here and no one would notice.”

She hummed, lips curving to a smile in his idea. “That’s actually a good suggestion.” Her fingers moved across old postings by the bulletin board, seeing a picture of Pelican Town at its youth. And there was Sebastian, who was wearing a polo shirt and shorts next to a grinning Sam with his hair down.

“Wow. How did this,” she pointed at it, “turn into this?” then at him.

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian took a look, wincing at his happy muddy face that he could no longer recall. “Puberty. It ruins us in all ways.” He observed the small changes she made with her physical appearance. “How did no one recognize you?”

“I wore glasses and contacts outside. It’s itchy so I removed it. I didn’t think I’ll be seeing someone else here. It’s almost midnight… And as for this hair,” she gestured to her locks, “courtesy for Lewis’ stashes of wigs. Don’t ask about it, you don’t want to know.” Mina winked, walking further to the blacksmith’s room.

“Did you disinfect it?” He humored her.

Mina snickers, hand over to her mouth to muffle her childish tone from echoing through the air, “Yoba knows how much I did.”

Robin had red hair—a unique one by the world’s standards, but Wilhelmina had hers auburn. Though it wasn’t as striking as Abigail’s, its combination with her eyes made it more eye-catching. It was opposite of all he was; dull and boring black from top to bottom.

Sebastian stumbled on the rusty room, screws halfway from falling from the door. She didn’t appear to have any difficulties with dirt for someone who was used to luxury. Twisting her body to his direction, Mina was about to say something when another voice cuts through.

“Hey, Sam! Look! The door’s open!”

Abigail’s bewildered voice rang across the whole building like a beam of ice freezing their nerves.

Then it dawned to them that Mina wasn’t wearing her contacts nor her glasses.

“Shit.” Sebastian spoke through gritted teeth, briskly going over to Mina’s. Her face was just as panicked as he was, mouth opened in distraught of what to do. “Don’t say anything and follow my lead.” He took her by the arm in haste, but careful not to apply much force.

Sebastian placed his hand behind her head, pulling her to his chest to cover her face. When she tapped him lightly, he bended down next to her ear. “I won’t hurt you, don’t worry.” She mumbled incoherent words, having him give a short space between them. She drew a sharp breath, frowning at him. He merely smirked, “Don’t give me that look, partner.” 

“I can’t breathe!” She hissed, missing the point that their faces were so close. Now that he could see it very clearly, Sebastian primarily thought her eyes were hazel brown, yet the hues were lighter, bordering orange of some sort.

They were staring at each other, and Sebastian resigned himself from the moment before it could begin, standing upright once again with his hand behind her hair. _I really need a smoke._ He was looking everywhere other than the woman around his arms. Mina didn’t say anything after that, idle on her spot.

Silence ensued. It was almost deafening if it weren’t for Sam and Abigail’s noises from the other side.

“Eww! Spiders!”

“Don’t cling to me like that! You’re ruining my jacket.”

“You wear the same thing every day! Yoba’s already tired of you and your… _ugs_.”

“Hey! Penny likes my jackets…”

“Penny’s the only one who likes your jackets.”

“Say one more thing about my jacket and I’m leaving you here.”

That did the trick. Abigail was mumbling words under her breath.

Mina almost laughed, shaking in hilarity. Sebastian squeezed her shoulder as a warning, yet the smile on his face was failing him.

As the pair was nearing them, Sebastian changed their places, Mina against the wall while he was blocking her from the view. He placed a finger on his lips, and she nodded in understanding.

“It’s freaky here… who opened this place anyway?” Sam kicked something that clunked on the pile of debris. “Guess there’s no spiders here… you take this one while I go to the other.”

Sebastian didn’t know if he should be thankful or not.

Sam entered the room, covering his nose by the arm because of the dust. Each passing second stretched to what seem to be hours because he was either ignorant of the other two people or he was too focused on the empty barrels. He approached the furnace, peeking under to inspect whatever’s in there. He wrinkled his nose, backing away from it.

“Jeez… what the hell—” He didn’t finish, lenses moving to the pair next to the furnace as he was rooted in place. Sebastian tilted his head towards him, zipping his mouth to tell him to say no word about what he was seeing as he held Mina in place. Sam looked back at him and the woman who was hidden, mouth agape.

He opened, closed, and opened it again, then he shook, blowing raspberry in the air. “You’re going to kill me someday, Seb.” A whisper in the wind. Much to their relief, Sam gave them a cheeky smile, a teasing one even.

He stepped back, hand next to his ear mouthing, _Call. Later._ And he saluted to the two of them, especially to Mina with a wink. He didn’t have to see her face to know who it was; the clothes did all the talking.

“Let’s go, Abby!” He hollered, probably towing her along with him away from this place.

“What gives? I haven’t seen the last room yet.”

“Spiders.” He trailed on, purposely maximizing his volume. “A damn lot of spiders in that room, Abby. Aren’t you happy I’m saving you from damnation?” Sam was fighting the growing grin on his face as they left. Sebastian would bet his money on it.

They continued to bicker along the way as he finally pulled away from the wall, ignoring the familiar fragrance he’d grown acquainted with. “It’s alright now.” He wasn’t looking at her, and she wasn’t either.

Dusting her skirt, Mina let out a sigh. “Remind me to wear my disguise all the time…” She hesitated. “I’m so—” He stopped her with a flick on the forehead, just like Robin would do to him.

Sebastian shared no words, only a smirk on his face that told her she was wearing a stupid look, cocking his head to the side outwards the room.

“Sam’s gonna want some answers.” Mina stressed, worried about how much trouble she caused him due to her unguarded self. “He pestered me about breaking his record back at Gus’.”

“Tell me that story next time.” He pocketed his hands that lost its warmth, “Don’t think about it too much. Sam’s mostly concerned if I’m getting laid tonight than my relationship with you.” Okay. That might’ve been a lie since his best friend’s been bugging him on dates for months.

But Mina didn’t need to know that.

She blinked, internalizing what he said. “Farmers should be asleep by this time anyway.”

“And you?”

“My night’s just beginning.” He scoffed, opening the door of the community center. The skies were dark yet clear for them to see all of the stars twinkling brightly. A view she missed since the city had too much smog on it. “I’m getting laid with codes and modules.”

Mina didn’t hold back this time, chortling at his dry humor that pushed all the funny buttons she had. “Do you want a consolation?” She spoke between laughs, wiping a tear on her eye. No longer waiting for his answer, she said,

“When I asked you about your transformation from childhood to adulthood, it wasn’t a bad thing.” Her lips quirked up, “You’re damn cool right now, partner. Dare I say, frighteningly dashing.” It was a joke. At least it sounded like one. But the expression of her eyes were very genuine, drawing him into it.

She bid goodnight, parting ways as they reached his home while she continued to the pathway of her farm through the mountain trail. Linus seemed to be growing close to her too with their casual greetings along the way.

Sebastian didn’t go home. He stayed by the side of the lake, taking a stick from his back pocket. The lit cigarette provided a tidbit of light in the pitch blackness he’d grown accustomed of. His fingers fiddled on it, tapping the ashes off its edge.

Black.

His whole world had been black since that _day_.

Yet the color of her was starting to dim those dull shades of monochrome. 

“You don’t need unnecessary distractions.” He posed a warning to himself, dropping the stick to the ground.

Mina was like a painting.

And it made him feel something.

Sebastian found himself alone for the night, just like how it usually was but not how he wanted it to be.


	4. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her first week in Pelican Town.

Mina slept well at the dawn of Spring’s first day.

It was the kind of sleep that didn’t hit the eight-hour mark by standards, yet it felt unexplainably _long_ that she thought she was late. Everything was just so _comfortable_ —cushiony and soft texture of the sheets wrapped her snoozing form, providing temptation to go back to sleep like the man curled up on the floor right next her—

_Man_

_On the floor_

_Next to her_

Despite the heavy lids, Mina pried her eyes open to the ebony black heartwood of Sebastian’s ceiling. The first thing she did was sit up on the couch, blink once, twice, and maybe thrice, then turn to her very hospitable partner who was anything but a ray of sunshine in his sleep. The ceases on his face said it all.

Mina’s attention shifted to her sheets, to the bed, and to him—connecting dots of what happened while she was out. “Stupid… you’re supposed to be there.” Her smile was telling the otherwise as she left the comfort of his couch. She carefully draped the thick covers on his body, doing it all so gently as to keep him in his dreams.

Sebastian fumbled a bit—the lines on his jaw clearing.

After she was sure he was settled in his deep slumber, Mina glanced at the clock to see it was almost six in the morning. “Lewis said he’ll be here early…” she trailed on, going over to Sebastian’s desk to look for a calendar.

Everything in his room was clean except his desk; there were papers, pens, gadgets and gizmos, and paperclips sprawled over the area. Under the mirror of his table were pictures of what she could only guess as his special moments in life.

There was Robin and a young Sebastian outside of their newly built house.

There was Sebastian in his teens with another young man and a woman wearing high school uniforms.

And there was Sebastian wearing an academic dress with his whole family. The two people with him must be his father and sister.

Mina lingered on the last picture for a bit, internally scolding herself for doing so because she felt rude to even think about the little to no similarities between him and his father.

His emo style might’ve began in high school. Mina stifled a chuckle, finding his possibly awkward phase adorable. “I kinda envy you, partner.” Her fingers traced over the next array of photographs, still wearing a smile until she stumbled on a piece of paper weirdly highlighted from the bunch.

Winter 1st moving day— _encircled elaborately in a lighter shade of ink in comparison to black_

“Oh, you’re an early riser.” Robin’s voice brought her back to the present. Mina inclined her head to the door’s direction, somewhat dazed and confused. She didn’t notice it opening at all. “Jeez, Sebby. I didn’t buy you a couch to sleep on the floor.” Though Robin said so, she only walked over to her son, tucking his fringes to the back of his ear. “Did you rest well, Mina?”

“Ah,” she finally spoke, “I did. Your son’s very…” her eyes moved to his sleeping figure, “welcoming.” He was quite the gentleman in his own way.

Robin looked at Sebastian, bewildered that someone would mention his name and the word ‘ _welcoming’_ in one sentence. “Is he now?” She stood up from the floor, falling a step short to where Mina was. “Guess I’ll have to whip up his favorite sashimi at dinner tonight.” She sounded pleased, mouth morphing into a grin.

Mina only reciprocated it with a grin of her own. When she realized that it might’ve been a little weird, she waved, laughing nervously as she confessed, “I’m just thinking you look really young and pretty. I couldn’t have guessed you have a son around my age.”

Robin shook her head, her care-free laughter playing across the room. “Just a week in and I already like you, Mina. My, the last time someone complimented me was Demetrius. I remember I was covered with dirt from head to toe after a long day of digging around for his purple mushrooms.”

There was something about Robin that eases her. Partly because she was eerily similar to her own mother, and the other being her easy-going personality. It was apparent how Robin never bothered with formalities when it came to her. She offered a reassuring smile, “My door is always open for you.”

 _Sebastian, you really are your mother’s son._ Not that Mina ever doubted it. He was just as cool as Robin was. “Thank you.” 

“Let’s get you ready for the day. I had your clothes bundled up already in the bathroom.” The carpenter winked at her, head gestured to the door, “we don’t want another accident now, do we?” 

Her subtle joke helped Mina push the rising discomfort within her down the drain. Mina gave a sheepish smile as she remembered what happened the night before. She nodded her head, following Robin to the stairs outside the basement room Sebastian had, legs stepping over to his body as she avoided him.

Mina didn’t understand herself sometimes.

She came at Pelican Town in a blank state, expecting nothing in it as she had no ties with anyone other than her grandfather, yet meeting Sebastian had been a twist of fate that stirred something in her—relieved that she wasn’t really alone and there was one person she knew.

She vaguely recalled how he was supposed to be moving in with his ex-girlfriend before. Though the girlfriend was no longer there, his plan still remained the same. _He won’t be staying long._ Mina paused by the entryway, twisting over to the man who accompanied her through the night.

“Sebastian,” she whispered.

The borderline between the two phases of her life.

Mina took in his relaxed state, a rare occurrence from his usual stoicism and frowning where his guard was mostly up, then she paused, resigning herself from these _thoughts._ “Goodnight, partner.”

Mina didn’t understand herself sometimes. He was on his way to make his dreams come true. She should be happy.

But she wasn’t.

* * *

“Dad, you’re supposed to call me **before** you come, not **after.** ”

Mina had her phone on her ears, the other hand gripping the doorknob of her home as she tried hard to appear disappointed. _Tried._ The dog on his arms was making it hard for her to do so.

It was afternoon of the second day of spring. She just got settled in her new home—spending her whole yesterday in dusting off the ungodly amount of dirt with Lewis fully-equipped with an apron, feather duster, and kerchief while Robin was repairing holes on the floor without killing herself from laughter on their mayor’s get-up.

When she dialed them shortly this morning to inform them of her sudden decision to live in the suburbs, they freaked out.

Thus, the current predicament.

Pouting—her dad was pouting at her with a husky pup on his arms that showed its doe eyes, breaking her walls like a soccer ball hitting over the goal. They clearly knew how to wrap her around their finger.

Mina sighed, bending over to the floor with outstretched arms as she surrendered. “Come here, Jade.” The pup instantaneously wagged its tail in delight, jumping out of his arms with its hind legs using her father’s chest as a springboard. “Oof!” He coughed. She hid her amusement on Jade’s fur, nuzzling on it affectionately.

Mr. Rhodes cleared his throat, getting into business. “You left in the middle of New Year’s Eve, stayed in a stranger’s house—”

“Robin’s house,” she corrected, “aren’t you childhood friends? You did live your earlier years here.” 

“In her son’s room nonetheless,” he emphasized, getting back on track—making her curse Lewis at the back of her mind for freaking out about it in the background during her call with her father. “And then you drop a bomb on us that you inherited dad’s land and decided to live here. Yoba, I don’t know what he was thinking but you can’t expect us to be cool about it and eat popcorn while watching your mother’s favorite 90’s re-runs.” Ah, it was the time of the year for that. Mina forgot all about it. “You’re lucky your mother is busy with work right now. Just imagine all that nagging…” He was getting tired with just thinking about it.

“I’m sorry…” She answered, not really sure where to begin. Her spontaneity was hitting its limits. They already left her off the hook when she decidedly bailed on them in the middle of dinner. “It’s just… when I came here, I found something, dad.” Mina referenced his parting words to her at that time. “I don’t know if it’s what I’m looking for, but this is the first step I’ve made for the last five months.”

She hugged Jade tighter, sadness laced on her tone. “I’m sorry for worrying you and mom. I wasn’t expecting anything really.”

Mr. Rhodes didn’t like it whenever Mina apologized for things she didn’t need to. She was a grown woman, responsible in her very right, yet they couldn’t help being overprotective because of her _condition_ and its _history_.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath, “You know, Von came after you left.” She flinched at that, startling the pup on her arms. Since when was the last time she’d seen her cousin? Three years? That one cousin who liked messing around with their grandfather. “He’s a busy man… but he made time to personally ask how you were doing. You should call him.”

Before she could form an answer, Mr. Rhodes went to her table, eyeing the parsnip seeds Lewis left as her starting capital in her new profession. “Come with me,” he rolled up his sleeves, a determined look on his face that spared no room for complaints. If she wanted to be a farmer, she had to know the basics and prepare herself for the task.

Her lack of actions made him quirk a brow, “I thought you wanted to be a farmer? Each passing day is important. Let’s start with this.” He raised the packet of seeds in the air while grabbing a patch of flowers on the other.

Mina gasped in pure surprise, awed that her father had knowledge about farming. Then again, he had loads of plants back in the city. “Don’t tell me grandpa taught you how to do this?” She trotted to the door, still carrying Jade with her.

Her father snickered, stepping outside with a longing smile on his face. “Technically, I have to know at least the basics. I am a farmer’s son after all.” 

They both walked to the open field of her farm, only starting the job after they stopped by her grandfather’s grave.

“So about that young man…”

“Dad. Stop.”

* * *

Day three and everything was relatively _normal_ so far.

Her father’s abrupt visit was more helpful than she thought. He taught her how to plant spring season crops, leaving a book about farming before he left as if he was planning to do it in the first place. They were considerate of her to even bring her trusty dog, Jade, along with him in the trip so she wouldn’t feel lonely in her wide patch of land.

Mina stretched her limbs as she welcomed the morning sun, easing the sore muscles from her unconventional sleeping position. She felt soft fur brush along her legs. “Ah, good morning to you too.” She bended over, reaching to pat Jade as she prepared for the day.

It didn’t let her though.

Jade bit the sleeves of her oversized sweater, shaking its head towards the door. “You want to walk?” She asked excitedly, wanting a jog herself. In the city, she would usually hit the nearby gym or park. Since she had her own place to do all sorts of stuff, it made the exercise more recreational. “When was the last time I’ve done this? I couldn’t remember…” Mina had been a couch potato for the past five months—never setting foot outside for unnecessary leisure.

Jade ran around in circles, wagging its tail in high spirits when she opened the door.

Mina paused the moment her eyes laid on her property, making her companion stop in the middle of its dance. She frowned at the weedy, cluttered mess, forgetting that she had clean-ups and watering to do. She sighed, “I’m afraid we’ll have to postpone, Jade. I’ll make this babe a beaut just for you. How does that sound?”

The pup barked at her enthusiastically, running to the back part of her farm near a statue of one of Yoba’s guardians. Mina pursed her lips, ignoring the deity as she tied her hair into a messy bun—uncaring for the loose strands she missed along the way.

“Those weeds won’t pull themselves…”

* * *

Fourth of spring, and she decided it was time to meet new faces.

Lewis knocked on her porch early in the morning, offering a wig on the stashes of what used to be the community’s drama club. It smelt like one of her grandma’s old clothes by the closet—musty, a bit of attic-y or more like a whiff of synthetic threads. She prevented herself from wrinkling her nose, “Thank you, uhm, for this?” It was still quality-made than the ones she saw on thrift shops.

“No problem, Ms. Rhodes! I personally came by the community center for this.” Judging by his proud tone, it must’ve been a hassle to go to this _community center_. Now that she thought about it, Mina should’ve stopped by the place to register ownership of the farm.

“Mayor, can you show me where the center is? I figured I still have to process some papers and—”

His happy demeanor dropped instantaneously. Lewis’ attempt to make it subtle was pointless by how rigid the pup was against his hold. It whimpered when he stopped scratching its ears, wanting more attention to itself.

“Ah, I’m sorry. You’re quite the spoiled one, aren’t you?” He broke out of her momentary trance, turning to Mina with a small smile. “I’ll show it to you tomorrow by the early morning. Just… don’t expect too much.”

Mina observed from the sidelines, deciding not to comment on how his face faltered sullenly by her question.

“Okay.”

By late afternoon, Mina finally gathered the courage to come by the town plaza, now wearing her disguise after washing away the vintage smell of her wig. She wore contacts and glasses just in case because her mother always mentioned her eyes _were too unique to miss_.

Mina entered the first establishment she saw, that being Pierre’s General Store. She saw a request posted outside by a villager named Jodi about cauliflowers and she wanted to inquire about it.

“Ah, the new face in town! Lewis mentioned a young lass, but I didn’t think you’ll be around my daughter’s age.” His daughter, Abigail, another pretty woman who was quite different than most people in town, tended to the store while they discussed Jodi’s request by the counter.

It wasn’t a bad kind of different. It was the good kind.

Mina turned to this woman, noticing a familiar face from one of the pictures in Sebastian’s desk. 

“I’ll dial up Jodi real-quick to tell her someone accepted her request. Wait for a bit here.” Pierre didn’t even ask her name, hastily running to the far back of the establishment that was quite bigger than what she expected.

He didn’t recognize her. That was great.

“He’s normally like that. Don’t hold it against him.” Abigail greeted her, emerging from the backdoor while chewing on some gum. “I heard someone new was moving into that old farm. It's kind of a shame, really. I always enjoyed exploring those overgrown fields by myself.”

What a greeting. That couldn’t be more cheerful.

“I could leave a grassy patch for you and you won’t even see any difference.” Mina replied, calm and casual that Abigail almost snorted. “Call it your corner of my farm. Seriously, the whole place’s so damn huge that I get lost sometimes.”

Abigail propped up an arm against the wooden countertop, leaning her chin on the palm of her hand. “Don’t mind me taking up that offer. Maybe I’ll need it when a time comes…” Her eyes strayed to the side, to where Pierre was, lingering a few seconds, then went back to Mina’s. “What? Is it my hair?”

Mina inwardly cringed at how her staring habit might’ve pressed the wrong button. “I don’t really get it but…” she looked at Abigail, inspecting how her locks were lighter than hers but a shade of grey in her perspective. _Jeez, sorry I couldn’t see its colors._ “It’s the same as everyone else’s.”

That seemed to be the safest answer she could give.

Abigail, in turn, appeared to be baffled by her response. “I see…” She moved the hand that held her chin to her mouth, in a sudden deep thought about this newcomer. By her actions and words, it was obvious this farmer was honest with her. “You’re not the usual ones from the city. What’s your name?”

Mina perked up, lips curving upwards in a cheery smile, childish in a sense that someone gave her Halloween candy of some sorts. “Mina.” She repeated, “Just Mina.” 

* * *

Friday morning, a bit windy for her tastes but soothing against her skin.

However, the opposite applied to the building before her. This so-called community center where her wig came from.

Mina’s sweat dropped, pursing her lips in the realization that the wig she was currently wearing was stocked up inside this worn out building straight out of a horror movie. Lewis must’ve gone through hell and back just to provide her a disguise possibly housed by rats and mice or whatever she could think of.

She didn’t know if she should be irked or not.

However, her dismay couldn’t be compared to Lewis’ as he stared at what remains to be their _community center._ He appeared very upset, disappointed even, that he couldn’t do much as a mayor for his town; at the mercy of a big corporation like Joja.

“They have been hounding me to sell them the land so they can turn it into a warehouse. Pelican Town could use the money, but there’s stopping me from selling it. I guess old timers like me get attached to the relics of the past… oh well.”

“What? There’s a JojaMart here?” She questioned audibly, a scowl on her face that proclaimed she didn’t like the sound of it.

“Y-yeah,” Lewis stuttered, stiff on how someone could change an expression within a second, “It’s right above Cliff’s, a great rival of Pierre’s, though there isn’t much of a competition to begin with.”

Her eyes dropped on the ground, recounting the enormous chain of grocery marts the company had. For Pelican Town to have one of theirs wouldn’t be unnatural.

“Great.” She mumbled, rubbing her hands together, unaware of the redness it caused. “You just won’t leave me, will you?” A whisper. One that Lewis couldn’t hear.

“Are you alright, Ms.Rhodes?”

Fish bones pricked her skin, heavy weight pooling inside her stomach that Mina felt better drowning in an actual body of water than step inside any establishment under _his_ name. “It’s nothing,” she lied through her teeth, “Can I come back?”

His response lacked enthusiasm. Though he hoped to bring this building back to life, Lewis couldn’t see any method in doing so.

“I’m sorry. We don’t want to burden you with our problems. Besides, you can’t possibly stomach staying there for a minute.”

_Yep. Thanks for the wig, Lewis._

People back in the city loved Fridays so much that they decided to name a restaurant after it. But the Pelican Town custom of Fridays were different. Different for her but usual for theirs.

Mayor Lewis casually shifted the conversation to an invitation at Gus’ Saloon in the coming evening, telling her that most of the locals are there to sober up from the hectic week. “Robin’s going to be there too! I can introduce you to some folks if you want.”

Seeing no reason to reject, Mina only nodded her head in agreement, promising to see him again after dinner.

Apparently, she came a bit early since the pub had no one but her, a middle-aged man with a mustache, and a barmaid who had light-shaded hair occupying the broad space. The interiors were very similar to the pubs she used to see in her cousin’s filming sets. A west-side story inspired designs. The jukebox on the corner was the selling point—playing a classic jazz music.

The owner, who she figured to be Gus, welcomed her warmly as he asked for her drink. “Finally decided to show up to my place, lass! Let me have your first order. On the house!” Because it was free, Mina only ordered a glass of juice. Gus did a double-take, asking again, but her response remained the same.

“Okay, let me whip it up for ya. Go ahead to the gaming longue. Most of the young folks spend their time there. Figured you’d miss some of the games in the city.” He pointed to the right part of the room, on the vacant pool table with two arcade machines that might be five years behind the ones Zuzu had.

Just then, Mina saw a bunch of texts written on the side, eyes immediately beaming in happiness to see her favorite old game, “I could die the next day and I won’t even regret it!” Journey of the Prairie King— _in an arcade machine nonetheless!_

She headed towards it, inserting a coin and getting into the game with little care for her surroundings.

“Mind if I join?”

A hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder—awakening a sensation she didn’t want to remember.

On impulse, Mina took the hand holding her, pulling it over as she threw this person frontwards, back arched to support the weight. It was all too fast for a slow town such as theirs that Gus merely blinked, and this person groaned in pain, slumped on the wooden floors of the saloon with a loud _thud._

This man was the same as Abigail, quite familiar donning that bright spiky hair—one of Sebastian’s friends. Mina realized it immediately.

“Oh Yoba, I’m so so sorry!” Her firm grip instantly changed to a softer grasp, kneeling over the floors as she pulled Sam to her lap. She steadied his head, careful that he might be dizzy because of what she did. “Are you still with me?”

Sam wrinkled his nose, eyes opening to the woman he had never seen before. “Ugh… I think I lost some manly points there…” He shifted to Emily, who joined them to the floor with an amused smile on her face, carrying Mina’s lemon juice.

“You don’t have to worry, farmer. He’s definitely with us.” She had a hand under his chin, tilting it slightly to look for scratches. When she saw none, Emily turned back to Mina. “Where did you learn how to do that? Sam’s gonna need to take some lessons from you if he doesn’t want to get his ass kicked by Alex.”

Her tone was what she didn’t expect, sounding excited for once, not worried whatsoever.

“Uhm, I knew it for self-defense purposes.” Mina didn’t delve on the specifics, attention back to Sam. “Hey, look at me,” she said softly, raising two fingers to his face, “how many fingers do I have up?”

Sam stared at it for a while, shifting back and forth to Mina and her hand, then he looked at Emily, sending a sign she didn’t know. It must’ve been good because Sam’s lips quirked upwards, grinning at her as he said, “More than one, I’m sure of it!”

He slowly got up from the wooden floors, dusting his pants while gathering the leftover pride Mina shattered unknowingly with that throw. “Not a word of this to anyone, Emily.” He winked at the barmaid. Emily only rolled her eyes, grinning ear-to-ear with a new blackmail for the guy.

“Hear that, Gus? Nothing happened here.” Her employer only laughed at the counter, wiping glasses to be served later on. “Enjoy your drink, Mina. I’m liking you already!” She left after exchanging jests with Sam. Mina sipped her drink, tilting her head slightly in acknowledgement.

Sam turned his attention back at Mina, wearing a casual smile for a second try, “So, about that game?”

* * *

“Holy shit, you’re a fucking beast!”

Sam gaped at the score of near perfection as she finished the co-op game for them, only dying once whereas he wasted all of his lives a minute into the game. “Oh no… Abby’s going to grill me once she finds this out.”

“It’s a co-op game. If I win, then we **both** win.” Mina shrugged, seeing no problems with that. Sam shook in denial, inserting another coin in the machine.

“I’ll go for another round. They shouldn’t be coming for an hour or two…” She had no idea who _they_ were but she would probably meet them soon.

Mina bid him good luck with a tap on the shoulder, the same as he did for her but lighter. She went to the saloon’s countertop, watching the news for tonight as Emily raised its volume higher. “I like the beverage. Thank you, Gus.”

“No problem, Lass. Just securing another potential customer.” He joked, heating up freshly-made pizza on the oven. “Here, another glass on the house for that excellent throw.” Mina was about to reject the offer, however, Gus wasn’t having any of it, saying that it was a waste if the otherwise.

Continuing where she left off, Mina immersed herself to tonight’s news. As expected, everything was about the year’s beginning—horoscopes and charms of the like. The prices of goods were dropping because the season was over, but of course, the world won’t miss what the most famous enterprise had in store for Spring.

_“Here we are at Joja Corporation Head Office with the man himself, Cameron Joja!”_

Mina almost spitted out her beloved juice. The reporter was too ecstatic for her own good.

 _“A pleasure to be here.”_ Not.

The young woman on the screen wore a picture perfect professional look while interviewing Cameron about Joja’s plans for the year. Mina’s hand itched against her sleeves, wanting to change the channel as soon as possible. Their talk was taking too long for her liking.

_“I have a question, Mr. Joja. It’s alright if you refrain from answering. It’s just a general query from our audience.”_

Cameron smiled, professional as ever that she swore to tighten the tie around his neck the next time they see each other. _“Go ahead. I’m sure it wouldn’t hurt.”_ Mina internally scoffed. A person like Cameron had no capabilities of feeling pain.

_“Since it’s the new year, Christia’s will have another auction by fall. Will you attend the event? And if you are, we are curious to know if you have a particular partner in mind.”_

Mina tensed, regretting that she came over in the first place. Her grip around the glass tightened, knuckles getting paler the longer she listens. She closed her eyes, focusing on anything other than the television.

It had been common knowledge that Cameron attended events with one partner, that person being her—Wilhelmina Rhodes, his long-time girlfriend turned ex just five months ago. She, in turn, did the same as one of the rising artists who had her paintings up for the grabs that racked millions by the end of the day.

That wasn’t the case right now.

Cameron was caught off guard for a second before translating back into his calm façade. Mina knew he didn’t expect to be put on the spotlight like this. As much as his existence irritated her, she knew him quite well. _“Hmm… I wonder if I have the free time. As for my partner, I don’t have anyone in mind. How about I take you instead?”_ Mina wanted to barf at his attempt to save face in dodging the issue.

Her chair screeched against the floors, having enough of the day. “Thanks for having me, Gus. Could you tell Lewis I hit the hay early? Pulling weeds was tougher than I expected.”

“Sure! Come back soon, uhm—”

“Mina.” She finished for him, showing a friendly smile on her face. “Have a good evening!” Mina turned around, bumping into a set of two people on her way to the doors. She almost tripped upfront if it wasn’t for the arms that prevented her fall.

“Are you alright?” A deep voice asked, silvery and modulated, pleasant to her ears that were similar to the tunes of her mother’s 90’s vinyl collection. Mina raised her head, meeting the eyes of a handsome man who must’ve emerged out of a painting himself. He appeared to be a few years older than her.

“I’m fine, thank you.” She uttered, placing her glasses back into her eyes. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention—”

He let out a hearty chuckle, dismissing her apology with a wave of a hand. “No worries about that. I’m a bit dazed myself.” His eyes momentarily shifted to his companion, owning a light shaded hair just like him. “You must be the new farmer in town. Mina? Am I correct? I heard you said it to Gus. I’m Elliott.”

He offered a hand, one that she shook comfortably. Mina moved to the woman next to him, about to introduce and excuse herself at the same time when the stranger suddenly blurted out—

“Have I seen you somewhere?” She contemplated, hand under her chin as she scrutinized her features.

Mina was sweating buckets in her spot, palms wet in nervousness against the chilly air-condition Gus had in his pub.

Elliott nudged her on the side, “Leah, that’s rude. You should’ve said your name first.” This woman, now named Leah, gasped, hand over her mouth as it dawned on her she was overtly casual with her.

“I-I’m sorry!” She bowed, making Mina more nervous than before. “You just look familiar…”

And then, out of the blue, her name came out of the screen.

 _“Wilhelmina Rhodes will probably skip this year’s auction at Christia’s. Our latest interview with her manager and mother, Mrs. Rhodes, tells us that_ — _”_

Mina was a second away from dashing back into her farm. “It’s alright. If you excuse me, I’m having a… bad digestion right now.” She didn’t let Leah finish, bolting to the doors of the Saloon, in a personal marathon towards her home.

Elliott turned to Gus, who was mortified of her confession, “Is it the juice?!” He freaked out, checking his stash of lemons if it was way pass the good grade.

* * *

She had yet to leave her home after that encounter.

“Out of all the excuses you could make, you blurted out you need to take a shit.” She was presently cursing her existence, rolling around her bed with Jade occupying half of it. Slinging an arm on her face, Mina sighed tiredly for the nth time today, already out of her disguise.

There was only one person who knew the whole story about **that** day. And he was here in the same town as hers.

She raked a hand through her hair, in another battle with herself because she was inadvertently avoiding Sebastian since the first of spring—since she found out his moving day, to be specific. A topic she didn’t want to think of for tonight. “What are you even doing, Wilhelmina?”

She pulled the sheets over to her head, resigning for tonight as she cuddled with the pup on her bed.

* * *

By Saturday night, Mina found herself standing outside the community center, wearing only her wig as a disguise since most of the villagers were asleep.

Eleven in the evening—nothing but darkness surrounding Pelican Town in its entirety. Crisp leaves brought by the spring tide danced in circles to the wind’s movements, faintly smelling like grass due to this morning’s rain. Mina towed less guilt in her misdeed, cautiously inspecting her environment before unlocking the door, similar to how she broke in her grandfather’s cabin.

By how Lewis described the abandoned building, she was expecting absolute horrors of dirt and insects—meshed with foul odors that would make her lurch dinner. Yet everything was just…

Forgotten.

The once booming center was reduced into a structure of outgrown weeds and debris toppled one after another as its brittle foundation barely held it together in rusty screws. The amount of dust accumulated was an inch piled up that her boots left prints with each step. It smelt like wet cottonwood; musty, muddy, and somewhat mystifying for her senses because it felt eerily familiar.

Like an old memory she was seeing for the first time.

Her legs pulled her to the centermost piece of the lobby, directly facing the furnace that provided more cold than warmth. And Mina stared—stared at the six empty spaces shaped like stars above the room. It was oddly out of place.

Because everything else apart from it was withered in time—clean as if someone was taking care of it every single day.

_Clunk_

Mina’s eyes darted to the left, highly on alert on the idea that she was never alone. Her hand clenched, unclenched, and clenched to her sides, heart thumping loudly that it deafened her ears, yet made no wishes for it to stop since it was the only reminder she had that she was still _alive_.

Instead, she shut her eyes closed, swallowing the discomfort that pooled deep in her nerves. She breathed once, twice, and thrice, ignoring the clunking noise that went louder as every breath left her shaking form.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

A deep voice called her out of her trance, and it was irritatingly effective. Mina flinched at the warm breath that tickled her neck as dry, calloused hands stilled her from jumping on her feet. Unlike before, she pushed her self-defense tendencies at the back of her head. Mina didn’t want another incident like Sam’s.

She turned around to see Sebastian, still embedded with dark hues from top to bottom, yet the moon provided enough light to highlight his features. She immediately sighed in relief because it was him out of all people.

“Come here.” She pulled his hand on her right shoulder, clasping it on hers. Mina peered from his back if everyone else was around, then she lowered her voice, “I broke in.” Her eyes scanned their surroundings, taking note of how unbelievably calm he was despite the eerie atmosphere.

What happened after was an (un)fortunate turn of events—ending up in a predicament that made her forget her current worries as the warmth of his hold in the chilly airs of winter’s aftermath invaded her mind.

For once, Mina was thankful for the darkness of the night in hiding her flustered state. They walked in pure silence back to the mountains, not as awkward as before, but somewhat tense. Her eyes would stray to Sebastian’s form, noticing small habits here and there.

He always had his hands on his pockets, eyes downcast even when walking.

What she said before about his drastic change remained true, at least for her. Since that fateful day five months ago and even now when she almost blown her cover, Sebastian had been the same man who impressed her in mere hours more than Cameron could ever do in five years.

She bid goodnight, parting ways as they reached his home. She continued to the pathway of her farm through the mountain trail. There were no sounds of door opening, so she guessed Sebastian stayed outside for a while. He was fidgety the whole time.

“Ah, good evening.”

Mina turned to Linus, who was enjoying the comforts of his campfire. A mistake on her part since she wasn’t wearing her disguise. She often stopped by with freshly picked wild berries for him, foraging whatever she can in her part.

It didn’t look like he recognized her from afar. “It’s rather cold tonight. Be careful on your way home.” He fed another log to the flames, doubling its intensity.

She was careful not to have the fire reflect her eyes. “Oh, thank you.” The breeze blew against her, hems of her dress swaying at the beat of it. Mina held her strands together, fearing the wig might fall off. “It’s really windy lately… Are you okay by yourself?”

Linus shook, a weary smile on his features. He looked over to the lake—to Sebastian that was smoking all his stress away from his personal endeavors. “A rather long day this week, isn’t it? We’ll be fine. You better rest up, Mina.”

Mina came home at the stroke of midnight. Similar to Sebastian, she took her time outside, hugging herself as she sat on the wooden steps of her front porch, staring into the view that blanketed the misty evening of Pelican Town.

She had always loved the nighttime skies. It harbored nothing but the contrast of light and dark—an experience that even someone like her could relate to. Opposite of what Linus said, she felt _weirdly_ calm despite having all the reasons not to; deeply attracted to the tranquility it instilled within her.

Jade ran over to her side, waiting for its owner to come back. Mina ruffled its coat, bringing it to her arms as she continued to delve deep in her musings. “You know, I never knew why mom named you Jade… She said it fits you. But what does Jade even look like?” Mina questioned the pup. It merely sniffed her hand, settled comfortably on her lap.

Mina leaned to one of the wooden pillars of her home, silent and at peace. Her thoughts strayed to Sebastian, putting a smile on her face as she realized her avoidance of him was futile in a small community as theirs.

She didn’t need someone who learned about her past, yet here she was, with the same person who protected her secrets. “You don’t need unnecessary distractions, Mina.” She warned herself.

Jade looked at her worriedly, sensing her emotions through her touch. Mina laughed a little, scratching the back of its ears just how it liked it. The ambience of her farm—the grass, trees, leaves, and her husky companion, must be the reason for her calmed demeanor.

“Mom told me nature brings peacefulness, dyed in the colors of green. Jade, don’t you think it’s pretty even without colors?”

She asked, unaware that the same color of nature inked Jade’s irises, ensuring her everything will be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christia's is inspired from the real-life auction house in London (they have many branches) called Christie's.


	5. Chartreuse Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Chartreuse' will be separated into two chapters: Chartreuse Green and Chartreuse Yellow

It had been half of spring since she first arrived at Pelican Town.

Mina stared at the intricately designed letter on her dirt-covered hands, trying to read its contents as she squinted against the sun's rays. It didn't help that the inscriptions were in gold.

It was decorated with various scribbles and ribbons, thick velum board paper that smelt charismatic aroma of minty notes. She guessed the card was colorful as its pungent smell overpowered the stench of wet soil.

"I can't read shit." She muttered, brows furrowed because the sun was reflecting its light on the paper no matter how much she bended to cover it. Sometimes, she hated her condition's extreme sensitivity to sunlight. 

However, she was quite thankful right now. Even if she couldn't see what was inside, it was darned obvious what this was for. 

An invitation to this year’s _Christia’s._

“How on earth did they find my address…” She folded it with little care on making ceases, not liking this one bit. She slid it to her back pocket, leaving a streak of dirt on her jeans. Mina swiftly turned around at her guest, a casual smile displayed. “Mayor, on the scale of one to ten, how good are these parsnips?”

Lewis was the textbook definition of a fountain based on how he was sweating buckets in his spot. It was evident how much effort she'd put into farming just by looking at those widely-placed bandages around her hand. “T-the important thing here is that you worked hard and—”

“Not even a five, huh…”

“Six! It’s a six!”

Mina frowned at her newly harvested crop, “So it’s a four at best?”

“Seven?”

Tossing it to a sack ready for shipping, she calculated her potential income. “People should give farmers more credit. This is tons harder than dumping paint on a sheet. Thanks for your honest expressions, mayor.” Lewis deflated, a flat sag of skin because she could clearly read him. “Anyway, you’re here for…?”

“Ah, right,” He inflated back to life, beaming quite confidently at it too, “we have a flower dance next week and I’m here to invite you as one of our potential performers of the day.” He brought out a bag containing a plain white dress and flower crown to be worn on the said day. “Ehem, you’d require a partner.”

The moment she laid eyes on the clothing, Mina didn’t hesitate to reply,

“No, thank you.” A closed-eyed smile as a perfect finish. She would rather wear her grandpa’s muddy knickerbockers than put herself in _that_ dress. “Though I’ll certainly come as a spectator.” Lewis, then, completely melted in an upset puddle.

Mina laughed heartily at him, shifting to another topic, “Will Marnie be there?” Wearing a boxed grin as she peeked to the side to see his reaction, “I’d love to help in the food department. I’ll chip in a few bills as tribute.”

“O-of course she’ll be there. Such a question, Ms. Rhodes…” He coughed, letting her rejection slide since she was obviously insinuating something. “A-anyway, I’d be happy to place you with Marnie for our beverages. She’s usually picky with what to serve on that day as she’d been every year.”

Judging by his tone, the farmer guessed they wouldn’t have the time to enjoy the festival themselves. “Hmm… so Marnie’s not going to dance?”

Lewis just aged five years in the mere ten minutes he had been with Mina, “Uhm, I’m afraid we’re too old for that.” A glint on her eyes told him to retreat back into his quarters. “If that’d be all, Ms. Rhodes—”

"We?"

"Pardon?"

"You said 'we' when I only pertained to Marine." She outsmarted him this time. Mayor Lewis, the esteemed figure of Pelican Town was now a stuttering mess. Mina brushed it off with continuing her duties as if nothing happened.  
  
“Just kidding. You’re too transparent sometimes. Oh, and Lewis?" She called him by his name for the first time since she went under the guise of _Mina,_ “can I mix drinks during the dance? Nothing strong, it’s just…” she lagged on as she crouched down to get a handful of soil possibly mixed with worms, “a festival without good rum would be boring, wouldn’t it?”

Mina was smiling, a casual smile that accepted nothing but a yes as Lewis himself could do nothing against the dirt on her palms. “Pam wouldn’t sneak in beer to the punch...” Convincing Lewis was quite easy; just mention his present problems, relate her suggestion as a solution then—

“Alright, consider it approved.”

* * *

That being said, Mina was faced with a new problem. 

Unfortunately, Pierre’s didn’t sell liquor as of the moment since his stocks haven’t arrived, pushing her to come by the only available store in the area. Mina trotted to JojaMart, dragging foredoom along with her.

Similar to all the promises in her life, Mina’s personal vow didn’t last that long either. She stood outside, walking in circles. She would walk five steps nearer, take a deep breath, then retreat five steps back, the huge sign of ‘Joja Mart’ blinding her eyes. It had been like this for the past fifteen minutes.

Out of the blue, someone called for her. “Did you have a good sleep, Mina?” This cheery, teasing voice could only be—

“Sam,” she greeted, trying hard not to appear affected from the _incident_. Now that she had a full view of him, she realized he was employed under _his_ name. It was all grey in her perspective, but Cameron said Blue was the trademark color of Joja Corporation. “Mosquitoes were little shits, but other than that, I slept like a log.”

His eyes lingered on her neck, a grin forming on his mouth. “No bites? No wonder you slept well.” Sam wriggled his brows in implication, making her punch him lightly by the shoulder.

“I wore a repellant.”

Heavy footsteps neared them from the bridge connecting to the town plaza, having them turn their heads on its source. Sam didn’t hide his amusement as his eyes darted back and forth between Mina and the approaching Sebastian. “Speaking of mosquitoes—” she swatted him by the arm, “Hello there, my good man!”

Sebastian raised a brow, confused why he was outside. “Shouldn’t you be working?”

“I was!” Sam defended, then he blinked, taking a double take on why he was here. “Wait... Who are you and what did you do with our Seb? You never come here.” Sebastian only shoved him back to the entrance, his lenses tersely meeting hers as they entered the establishment.

He passed by her, the building’s automatic doors opening for them, “Aren’t you coming in?”

Breaking out of her trance, Mina blinked, “Ah, I am…”

She followed shortly, a burst of cold air slapped through her form caused by the numerous air-conditioners of Joja. Her meager plain shirt and denim pants did little to cover her. “Cold as its owner, Yoba.”

It was brief, just a tad of a second, she heard Sebastian make a noise, hand hovering over his mouth as he went straight to the back of the mart to where Sam was supposed to be.

“May I help you?”

Mina took her eyes off the two guys from the other aisle, blinking at the bored, monotonous Shane. He wore the standard Joja uniform, standing next to the cardboard cutout of Cameron advertising Joja’s latest promos for the spring season.

She squinted the same way Haley would at her dirty hands. Pure disgust.

“Liquor,” barely five minutes in and she was getting tired, “where is it?”

Shane furrowed his brows, getting a whiplash from her varied emotions, “Aisle fifteen.” He sounded unsure.

Mina went straight to the said area, inspecting the array of wines on display. She had her personal favorites, but she wasn’t sure if the townspeople would like it.

“Too early for drinking, isn’t it?” Sebastian stopped by beside her, grabbing a bottle of champagne from the rack. He didn’t look like he was shopping. 

“It’s for the flower dance.” She reasoned, peeking over to what he has, “Ooh, that one’s good. I think I could whip a few drinks with that.”

Sebastian stared at her weirdly, “Got a yes from Lewis? Don’t tell me you saw his golden statue behind his house.” He could feel her smiling even without looking, no longer tensed as she was before going in. “Never tasted this one before. It’s too... fancy.”

“Then I’ll take it,” Mina took the bottle on his hand. It felt a little rough—calloused by her new occupation, and he was _considerate_ enough not to point out the sloppily-bandaged fingers. 

“Anyway, I have no idea about the statue, but that makes a great back-up for a blackmail.” Mina took bottles with her like she was just shopping for chips; stacks of Chartreuse Yellow and gin, Hendrick’s, heading straight to the counters right after since she had no desire of staying here any longer.

Sebastian followed along, noticing how she focused on anything that could stray her attention away from Cameron’s face and the nauseating smell of Joja’s signature lavender-scented air freshener.

“You’re not going to buy anything?” She asked the empty-handed Sebastian.

He only shrugged, “They don’t have what I need.”

Just then, Sebastian could hear Sam’s _annoying_ snicker from behind. He held the mop clumsily that it fell to the white tiles of Joja. Sebastian scratched the back of his neck, flipping him off while Morris scolded him from the mistake.

“What’s that about?” Mina asked, looking over Sam’s direction. She felt a little bad for the guy. “Such a strict manager…”

Sebastian waved her uncertainty off, “Morris always has a stick up in his ass.”

With everything packed in bags, he volunteered to carry it for her. Sam would probably visit him after work hours. “Let me,” he said as he took all of the pile by himself. It was a bit heavy, not that he showed it to her. Sebastian almost dropped a plastic when he saw the receipt. One that Mina swooped instantly.

She walked by his side, taking one from the pile, unfazed at all. “Sure, I was about to ask anyway.” They walked a foot apart on their way to the exit.

“Ah, please wait a second.”

They stopped midway to the glass doors. Mina recalled the owner of this voice was the same cranky manager Sam worked for. Her eyes went to Sebastian’s, sending a knowing look that she wasn’t bothered by the slightest.

Facing the other way, Mina had a casual smile now stitched on her face. “Yes?”

Morris offered a hand, “You must be the newest additional to this town. I’m Morris, customer service representative.” His eyes skimmed over her purchase, a little surprised on her bulk buying of alcohol. That would’ve costed a _lot._ “We offer seeds and more of your farming needs. Would you like to know more about it?”

Mina reluctantly shook his hand, irked with the firm grip he gave her. “It’s alright. I have what I need.” She drew her hand back the moment after. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“You did?” He questioned. “Ah, must be at Pierre’s? You should check ours. It’s much more affordable with various options to choose from. If this helps, we offer a JojaMart membership card for only five thousand gold.”

 _Pushy_ , she described Morris as such. Back when she was still Cameron’s secretary, everyone on the lower bunk of the pyramid was monotonous like robots. It wouldn’t be surprising if Morris was doing whatever he can for a promotion.

Which he explains why he was targeting the community center.

Nonetheless, she didn’t like how he downgraded Pierre and jumped the gun to their company’s membership. “I’m afraid I have to decline. Pierre’s got my heart in the quality of seeds.” Mina turned him down politely. No way she would be a part of Joja in any sort of manner. “Thanks for the offer though.”

“Quality? We can prove the same thing if you tried ours.” _Ah, so pushy indeed._ Morris was trying to get her to their side since she was the only farmer in Pelican Town, making her a great business partner. An investment, in other words. “What do we lack that Pierre has?”

 _Huh. Working for Joja Corp. might’ve been handy._ Mina could read him like an open book.

She shifted slightly towards Sebastian, who was glaring at Morris from the side eye. Their gaze lasted for a few seconds before she went back to Morris.

“A church, maybe?” She posed it as a question. The way she said it so innocently doubled the insult.

Mina could see Sam from the corner of her eyes, biting his knuckles in an attempt to stop himself from laughing. The stoic and frowning Shane was grinning for a change as he stacked products by the canned goods section.

“It’s hard to battle faith, _Morris._ Have a good afternoon.”

By the time Mina stepped next to Sebastian, he nudged her lightly by the shoulder. “I’ve never seen someone boil Morris so elegantly.” His teeth showed through his smile, no longer distancing himself from her. “Yoba would be so proud of you.”

“If he doesn’t count my sins, then he probably will.” She chuckled, feeling more confident than before. Mina could always order online if Pierre didn’t have what she needs next time.

* * *

By the time they arrived, Sebastian placed her bags on the table, inspecting the house that was dubbed _the second community center_ by Jas and Vincent before Mina moved in. It was no longer horrid; more homey than he thought with the fireplace and carpet. He couldn’t imagine someone pampered holding brooms and brushes.

Sebastian almost tripped in the process—the pup she had ran in circles around his legs. Energetic and playful. Sebastian clicked his tongue, picking it up with a frown on his face. “You got yourself a little demon here. What’s his name?”

Mina observed them from her room, surprised that the dog behaved itself in Sebastian’s hold when it didn’t for anyone besides her. “Jade. He’s Jade.”

His fingers combed through Jade’s soft fur, scratching spots he somehow knew it liked. “Jade, huh?” Sebastian stared at its eyes, translating into Mina’s then back at the dog. His lips curved upwards, a small smile etched on his handsome features. “Okay, I get it. Jade’s a pretty rad name. Listen, Jade,” he tapped its nose, “don’t be like your clumsy owner. Almost got herself caught red-handed.”

Mina stuck her tongue out, failing to appear upset. She pulled the muddy card from her pocket and threw it on the table, exactly to where Sebastian was. With just one glance, he already knew what it was.

“I can’t believe I’m seeing an actual invitation to _Christia’s_ … How did they know?” Her address, he meant. He set the dog down on the floor, patting it gently on the head. “Abby and Maru’s going lose it if they see this.”

“That’s what I want to know,” Mina pursed her lips, going over her groceries instead. Two bottles of Chartreuse sloshed against her hold, sliding it inside her fridge. “I don’t want to doubt anyone in town nor my parents.”

He flipped the card between his fingers, a bit heavier than he expected it to be. “Why don’t you burn it?”

“Gold is a pain to melt…” She argued, confirming that the shiny golden plate at the center of the envelop was REAL gold. He swallowed a lump in his throat, setting the paper down instead. He would never get used to this frugality. “I’ll call mom in a bit. Maybe it’s just her and she forwarded it to me.”

Sebastian thought of one solution if she were to dispose of it. “Keep it somewhere no one would see.” He instructed, preparing to leave altogether. “I’ll try to talk to Cliff if he could lend us a furnace.” Before he could twist the knob, Mina called him back.

“Hey, Seb,” an inkling feeling swelled within her, something that budded in her head. “Did you come to Joja’s because I couldn’t go alone?” Mina asked directly, feeling no shame at all.

Sebastian turned around, baffled at how direct she was. “It’s amazing how you could ask that in a straight face.” He inclined his head, throwing a smirk before stepping outside with no response to her question.

She blew raspberry, drained from Morris’ badgering and Sebastian’s unhealthy tendencies of making her question emotions she thought she forgot.

Then a thought came to her, a way to repay him back for the favors he volunteered in.

“Does he like pizza?”

* * *

“Dude, you got your ass whipped this time.”

Sam was already in his room when Sebastian arrived from Mina’s, a teasing smile plastered at him. “You never go to Joja’s! Not after what happened anyway.” He stated, opening a bag of chips he possibly towed from Sebastian’s mini fridge. “Give me all the deets!”

“I’m seeing a Haley in my room and I don’t like it.” Sebastian deadpanned, but sat across him on his Solarion Chronicles table. “Morris let you off early or what? Fired you for dropping a mop?” Sam coughed out some of the chips in his mouth, spilling tidbits on the table. Sebastian scooted away from him, disgusted with the mess he made.

“Well, fuck you too, Seb. Since when did you keep secrets from your old pal here?” Sam questioned, actually pouting at him while wiping the mess with a tissue. He didn’t like it whenever someone mentions his real name. “You hang up on me last time! Blocking my number and whatnot…”

Right. After his dilemma at the community center, Sebastian took a break by the mountain lake, smoking in the wee hours of midnight when Sam dialed him over and over again to the point he blocked his number because he was too annoying.

Sebastian tapped his phone open, going over his long list of blocked numbers. “There. Happy?”

“I’d be happier if you told me—you know.” Sam raised his brows, grinning mischievously. His buddy only rolled his eyes, getting up from the floor. “C’mon man! You never batted an eye to anyone since Vanessa. Think about the double dates we can do—” Sebastian’s glare told him not to finish that sentence, “and my personal mission of _Operation: Get Seb lei’d in the Fair_.”

Sebastian laid on his couch, grabbing a book by the shelf that was coincidentally about farming. “That’s a terrible pun. What’s with the Fair anyway? It’s the same as every year.” He would just cram that work later on.

“We’re gonna play, remember? I had permission from Lewis the other day. He’s letting us choose what to perform for a change.” Sam fiddled with his phone, searching through his list of contacts. “I’ll holler Abby over. Today’s a shitty day and I need to lay off. You okay with drinking?”

Sebastian grunted, hand pointing under his bed. “Don’t go overboard.” He skimmed through the pages, reading a tip about taking care of farm animals. His mind straying to the person who was occupying his thoughts. “You know where to put it after.”

His trip to the town coincided with Mina’s path to JojaMart. He had no plans of going there, but seeing her in an obvious mess pulled him to do things he normally wouldn’t have done. 

After a good hour of doing absolutely nothing with Sam, he closed the book shut, useless in keeping him away from her. Sebastian grabbed the remote from the floor, turning his flat tv on—absent-mindedly switching channels until he stopped at a replay of last year’s Christia’s auction.

_“Tonight, we have Cameron Joja and Wilhelmina Rhodes gracing us with their presence. First of all, Ms. Rhodes, you are incredibly stunning tonight!”_

She had a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes, all dolled up in the evening with a dress that probably costed more than his yearly income.

Sam raised a brow, weirded out that Sebastian was watching such a boring show that Abigail loved. He recalled that the guy was fighting over his sister on the remote because Maru wanted to watch the same event and they only had one tv at home.

“Dude, since when did you watch Cameron Joja? You, of all people, don’t.” Sam pointed out, munching on his crackers while getting immersed on the interview. “The world’s so unfair. Jerks like him had it all. His girlfriend’s such a babe too.”

Sebastian wasn’t watching Cameron. That damned cheater could rot in hell for all he knows.

“Ex-girlfriend.” He corrected, still watching Wilhelmina’s interview about her latest creation that will probably sell millions.

Abigail busted in right in time, not bothering to knock as she stepped down the basement floor. “Woah? What is this? Seb watching something that’s not sci-fi nor horror?” She plopped beside Sam, grabbing a handful of chips. “I brought someone along since we crossed at Gus’. Hey, Mina! Come here!”

Whether it was in newspapers or television, Wilhelmina was everywhere.

 _“Congratulations on your engagement! Everyone’s been waiting for this since you two ended up as an item_ — _”_ Sebastian immediately shut it off, chucking the remote somewhere in his room. Right. They were still engaged at that time. He didn’t need to hear that. He darted towards the door to see the same woman coming down with a box of pizza.

Mina inclined her head to the side, an amused smile playing on her lips that said she heard her name in the television. She changed her attire to a black turtleneck, hair tied loosely in a poinytail.

_Shit_

Sebastian shifted his eyes to the side, falling silent at the unknown awkwardness.

“Ooooh! Mina! Thank you for gracing us with your presence!” Sam mimicked the reporter, making Sebastian kick him under the table. “And oh my god, is that pizza?!” He zoomed to her side, grabbing the box to check what was inside.

“Got it free from Gus. No complaints, Sam?” Gus was bizarrely generous after that incident in his Saloon.

“No, Madame!” He saluted, returning to his seat. Sam patted the spot next to him for Mina to sit on. “Did someone ever tell you that you got bigger balls than anyone in town?”

Abigail found the remote on Seb’s bed, taking it without much thought as she towed a bottle of liquor under his bed. “I’m watching, Seb. Way to be a prick.” She switched it back on, relieved that she got the channel right. “Anyway, what’s up? Something I missed?”

Taking a slice, Sam patted Mina on the head, ruffling her hair slightly that she immediately held it to keep it in place. Sebastian gulped nervously, breaking into cold sweat. “You got yourself a loyalist, Abby. She defended Pierre’s from Morris in the damnest possible way.”

_Whew_

“Really?” Abigail turned to Mina, curious. “What did you say?”

She neatly fixed her _hair_ , moving a bit farther from Sam. “That he lacked a church to wash his sins away with.”

Abigail snorted, breaking into a fit of laughter. She slung an arm around Mina pouring her a glass of spirits. “You got more balls than Sam and Seb combined. Congrats, Mina. You’re officially my best friend.” She handed it over to Mina, urging her a drink.

Mina hesitated for a second, glancing over to Sebastian’s.

“Go ahead. They’re so shameless that privacy doesn’t exist between us.” Sebastian got himself a glass, erasing her uncertainties.

With that, Mina lifted the cup to her lips, gulping it down in one go. She stopped, analyzing its aftertaste. “Wait, I need to have another one.”

Sebastian slid the bottle to her. “Too strong for you?” He asked, watching her pour almost half a glass that surprised the three of them altogether.

“I didn’t taste the alcohol.” Mina shrugged, chugging it all down as if she was drinking water. “Anyway, what were you watching? I only have three channels at home and the best there was today’s weather report.” She nonchalantly shifted the topic.

Abigail shook, highly entertained, “last year’s Christia’s. Maru and I went gaga over this. There was this gorgeous blade—a Japanese katana, and it walloped to millions!”

Mina didn’t show it through her face, but she remembered who got that sword. “I can buy thousands of pizza with that money.” Sebastian turned the other cheek, preventing himself from cracking his calm façade. She was so chill about this that he was getting worried over nothing.

“Right?” Sam seconded, grabbing his next slice. “I wanna be rich and have pizza for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.”

_“Ms. Rhodes, could you tell us any details about the wedding dress you’re working on? It’ll be the first ever creation of yours and everyone is tearing their hairs off in excitement!”_

“That sounds painful,” Mina commented, propping a hand on the table while watching herself get interviewed. Sebastian nudged her under, hand over his mouth to cover the rising smile.

_“You’re going to wear it on your wedding, am I right? I can’t wait!”_

“Man, being a celebrity has its downs.” Sam took another bite. “The world knows everything about you. She must be feeling shit right now seeing these replays.” Everyone knew her engagement with Cameron fell apart.

Mina chewed on the hand-tossed pizza, biting on the stretched cheese. She wasn’t feeling _shitty_ in the slightest. When she noticed Sebastian’s stare, she threw a wink in acknowledgement, smiling a little in assurance.

“She’s really pretty though, talented to boot.” Abigail got bored with the topic, changing the channel to a cartoon movie about a shark boy and lava girl. “I heard Leah gushing about her last week. Apparently she’d gone on a vacation somewhere.” She sighed, breathing in momentary relief. “Must be in another country… damn. I want a vacation too!”

Mina stifled a laugh in irony. Sebastian was too stiff, too conscious that she might’ve been offended, but she wasn’t. She kicked him lightly under the table, pointing to herself, _“Am I pretty?”_ She mouthed out. 

He rolled his eyes—skipped on answering as he tapped on his phone to play yoba-knows-what. He lied down on the floor, immersing himself while the others watch.  
  
Mina didn’t bother him after that, placing her attention back to Sam and Abby who were discussing theories about the movie.

* * *

“G’night, Seb! Imma wreck you at next week's pool~” Sam waved at him, refreshed from this afternoon’s trashy encounter with Morris albeit a bit tipsy. “Oh, before I forgot!” He pulled the guy, whispering something Mina couldn’t hear.

She leaned against the door, sober as ever. “You all done?” Mina asked, noticing Abigail emerge from the basement.

Abigail nodded, catching a glance at the flushed Sam. “How's that guy squiffy on his toes when you drank half a bottle?” She put her boots on, fumbling a little on the laces, then she suddenly remembered something else. “Ugh, that damned flower dance again…”

Mina tapped her chin, guessing they were the usual performers of the event, “you’re gonna dance, Abby?” and the flimsy white dress entered her head, “in that dress?”

Abigail’s expression was enough as a confirmation. “And you’re not? Lewis must be playing favorites…” She stood, giving her a tight hug. “Thanks for backing up my family’s business in enemy territory. It’s a bummer I wasn’t there to see it.”

Mina patted her on the back, caught off guard with the force. “Woops, sorry. Anyway, Seb’s gonna be my partner so I guess I’m lucky my feet would be spared from Sam.”

She hummed, imagining Sebastian in an equally awkward clothing matching that dress. “That’d be interesting to see. Remind me to bring a camera to record it with.” She beamed at Abby, “I got Lewis’ approval for spirits, by the way, so don’t frown at me like that.”

That miraculously turned Abigail’s frown upside down. She grinned, her notable cheekbones highlighted by the moonlight. “You’re definitely my new best friend!” They exchanged contacts in a jiffy as Abigail ran back to the two guys afterwards, practically bulldozing over them with her weight.

Watching them argue from the sidelines reminded Mina of her childhood, her cousin to be exact. “I wonder how he’s doing…” she uttered out, lost in a daze that Sebastian had to wave a hand over her face.

“They’re gone.” He stepped over, going back inside to work on his codes that got delayed, then he paused, glancing back at Mina. Her lips quirked upwards, picking up his sign. She followed him shortly back to his room.

Sebastian clicked his door shut, locking it to keep anyone from entering. “That’ll teach people to knock…” Abigail’s sudden burst taught him that.

“I dialed mom,” Mina started, walking over to his desk, “and I was right. It was from her. She had it delivered over since I _apparently_ needed to see it for myself.” Mina took it out from her pocket, “I’ll bite your offer. Here.” It smoothly glided against his dimmed glass, “I’ll be trusting this one to you, partner. I'm too careless." 

“I could be a greedy guy who wants to sell you out.” He nonchalantly said, going straight to his computer.

“A-huh, you haven’t for five months. That’s more than enough proof to show how much of an angel you are.” He scoffed. Sebastian deemed himself anything but that.

Mina moved on to another topic. “You have great friends. They’re very genuine. You don’t see those kinds of faces every day.”

“They’re your friends too.” Sebastian focused on the loading screen, fingers tapping his mouse pad impatiently. He could feel her presence behind him, ignoring the warmth altogether. “Abigail likes you. That doesn’t happen often.”

Mina’s eyes fixated on his monitor—on his Cave Saga X wallpaper, “I wonder if they’ll feel the same if they find out who I am.” She tore off the wig she desperately hung on earlier—vermilion locks falling on his shoulders. “The longer I wear this, the more I feel bad about hiding my identity.”

He was normally strict with his personal boundaries, but with Mina, he didn’t mind her closeness one bit. Lime. She smelt like lime.

“It’s a miracle they didn’t recognize me. My disguise isn’t exactly…well put.” She tried to read the bunch of letters and numbers on his screen, resigning after a few seconds of headache. “Leah almost did, and I got a mini heart attack.” 

Catching a glimpse of his face from the side eye, the scene of his rigidness a while ago replayed in her mind. “Seb, stop typing for a bit.” And he did. Mina spun his gaming chair so that he would face her. She no longer wore her thick frames, the only disguise she had was her contacts of steel grey. “What do you think of me?” Mina had her arms on either side of his armrest, unaware of its effect on him.

He waited for her to break the ice, to tell it was a joke or laugh at his stupid expression, but she kept her innocent smile on, curious about his answer. Sebastian sighed, removing the tension in his system. It was useless to worry about her in the first place. He could never understand women.

Meeting her levelly, he lifted a hand against her cheek, tucking the stray hairs behind her ears because it blocked her face from his view. He felt her recoil in his touch, but kept her in place.

Her smile was no longer there, caught off guard of what he did.

Sebastian stared, and continued to do so as Mina’s face slowly fell into a flustered taste. “Ah, wait. I was just messing with you.”

Before she could release her hold, Sebastian raised another hand to her cheek, “I think—” he held it with utmost gentleness,

and pulled it without warning.

“—you're annoying the heck out of me.”

He pinched her cheeks without much force, prompting her to pull his touch away from her face. “That’s what you get for trying to keep me from work.” A smirk on his lips showed he was more than entertained with her reaction.

She twitched, “You’re so not cute.” Her hand went to his headrest, spinning him back to his computer. “Abigail said you’re gonna dance at the festival? That true?” Mina shifted the topic to another direction, still flustered about what he did.

“Ugh… that is the worst festival of the year by a mile.” He typed away from his keys, not looking up the screen. “Just wait and see how stupid I look in those clothes.”

Mina tied her hair in an up-do, clipping her wig in place with little to no difficulty. “I’m sure you’d be just as handsome as always.” She said it all so casually that it made him twice the flustered as he was before. She placed her glasses over her eyes, prepared to leave for the night.  
  
“Don’t forget to visit me by the punch. See you there, partner. I'll stop by the community center for a bit.”

He didn’t dare meet her gaze, uttering a small ‘see you’ as he felt he’d been had. It took more than courage for him to dodge the previous question, and here she was, spitting out compliments as if she was breathing on it.

She closed the door softly, producing a faint _click_ that said she was gone.

Sebastian took a deep breath, already tired for doing almost nothing throughout the day. His thoughts strayed to the question he skipped on, attention shifting to the letter. As expected, everything was expensive and wordy that the one who wrote this must’ve came out from Shakespeare’s novels.

But something different caught his eye—a bunch of numbers written in cheap ink under his thumb, evidently out of place from the gold inscriptions.

“How sly,” he grinned, picking up his phone at the same time.

* * *

Mina walked on the dusty path kicking stray pebbles along its path. She would pause, muffle a scream in embarrassment, and resume to her home. “He got me good…” she was on the verge of tearing the wig apart. All she did was tease him a little because he was such a worry-wart. She didn’t expect him to turn it around.

While she was cursing her existence, her phone buzzed from her pocket. An email from an unknown number.

**If u want my #**

**Then u could’ve just asked**

**Partner**

She bit her lip in an attempt to hold down her rising smile. Mina wrote it down as a _just in case_ option. She didn’t think he would notice it soon. “It’s for the favor.” She reminded herself, “yeah, just the favor.”

**That was fast**

**R u slacking off?**

**Get back to work lol**

**Am not**

**> :(**

**Ok whatever u say**

**Good night, Sebastian**

Mina found the emoticon cute, though she was caught off guard that he used those in the first place. Sebastian seemed to be the guy who type in full sentences with all the right tenses. “I learn new things about you every day, partner.” And just like that, her expression lost its color, thoughts flashing back to her mother's call. 

_"Mina, I didn't send you any letter. I rejected all invitations addressed to you. Why did you ask?"_  
  
_"Nothing, mom. Just asking."_

"I have talk to Lewis tomorrow. I must've been too careless..." She headed straight to the abandoned building as she had done every other night, unaware of the message flashed on her phone's screen.

**Good night, Wilhelmina**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a surprise on chapter Blue that I recently added alongside this chapter update ^^


	6. Chartreuse Yellow

It had been a little to six weeks since she first arrived Pelican Town—a little until the birth of summer, and she was currently slicing up lemons by the beverage table with a cautious Lewis by her side.

“Mayor, you’re scaring off every person asking for a drink with that glare of yours.”

Most of the townspeople were scampering to grab a glass of fresh spirits, but with Lewis acting as her personal guard, it was difficult to get one.

It was her first Flower Dance; an event that was astonishingly beautiful, more so if it was dyed with an array of colors.

His brows furrowed, mustache wrinkling in dislike. He bended lower, whispering words only for Mina to hear. “Ms. Rhodes, how could I not keep my guard up after what you said?”

Five days ago, Mina visited Lewis with Robin, sharing her concern about receiving a letter when her address shouldn’t be disclosed to the public. Panicked. Lewis panicked that there might be someone in town who knew, but Mina doubted anyone around had connections to _Christia’s_ in any case.

She told them to keep this to themselves, especially from Sebastian. He was busy as it is; busy with building his life. His subtle ways of helping her was more than enough.

“Loosen up, mayor. Even Jas and Vincent are having a hard time.” Mina replied with a casual smile, getting to boxes of apple juice for the two kids who were shuffling uncomfortably on the other side of the table.

Mina circled next to them, bending down to meet their heights. “Here you go. Don’t mind our friendly mayor here. He just wants to join the others on the dance floor.”

“I haven’t seen mayor dance before…” Jas was holding her newly weaved flower crown, a bit too big for her size. “Do you think Auntie Marnie feels the same?”

Mina inclined her head, her smile rising at the kid’s innocent query. “Hmm… Maybe?” She scooted closer, trading the box of juice for her flower crown. The bundle of petals settled on top of Marnie’s well-combed hair—Mina fixing it gently for her. “I’ll save a slice of cake if you manage to pull your Auntie with our lonely mayor for one dance.”

She then translated to Vincent who had his hair up; courtesy of Sam and his endless supply of hair gel. “That goes for you too, Vincent.” His tie got loose from all the running, making Mina pull it back in place. 

He punched the straw on the whole, sipping quite loudly at it too. “Okay!” He beamed, followed by another question, “can I be the flower queen, Mina? It’s always Haley…”

“Ooh, such a tough competition.” Her fingers made its way to his fringes, moving it to its rightful direction. “I don’t know about that, but a flower queen needs a crown right? I’ll make you one. Would you like to help me with that, Jas?”

“Me too! I want a crown!”

“You already have one, sweetie.” Mina tapped her on the nose and stood back up. “Today’s cake is Strawberry Shortcake—” She didn’t get to finish as the two kids crossed each other; Vincent heading to Lewis while Jas came to Marnie.

“Ah, they’re so adorable.” A ghost smile lingered on her features, hiding underneath the fingers that smelled like lime.

The two elders were flustered on their toes, utterly confused as to why these kids were suddenly pulling them to the center floor with all the married couples in town. Lewis looked back at her, mouth agape at how sneaky she was.

Mina only nodded at them with a cheerful grin, throwing two thumbs up to say she was fine on her own.

Besides, a familiar pendant was peeking through his pockets. An eerily similar one to the pendant Sebastian gave her.

“About time, mayor.” She absent-mindedly fiddled with the metal string hanging loosely on her neck, a tad careful not to pull it out in the open. 

With both of her companions gone, Mina came back to her station, mixing up cocktails as she observed everyone from the side. Most of the villagers were already there—dancers included. Sebastian was at the farther most corner with Abigail and Sam; an evident gloomy aura around him contrary to Sam’s blinding light of positive energy.

He noticed her gaze, returning it with a frown. That made her stifle a laugh, lifting a glass as a toast to his leftover dignity after the dance. Honestly, if one would overlook their awkward clothing, then it was shockingly elegant. Mina had a video saved in her phone.

“Can I have some booze?”

Mina turned to Shane, who was dressed a bit sloppily in the same blue suit. “If it’s beer you’re looking for, then I don’t have any.” She pulled a seat from her side, inviting him to sit with her as he appeared to be tired after a performance with Emily. “But if you like, I can serve a cocktail for you.”

Shane stared at the empty chair, then sighed deeply, “Aight. I’ll hitch whatever I can get.” He plopped down the monoblock chair, observing a particular couple who were beet red as they swayed to the slow song. “Marnie and Lewis? How did you manage to push them off the cliff?”

“One shouldn’t underestimate the power of kids and cakes.” Mina was in the middle of making his drink, squeezing lime juice out of the fruit. She popped the Green Chartreuse bottle in one swoop, showing no difficulties in doing so. “Great job out there. You’re a great dancer, Shane.”

“People called me names, but never a dancer.”

“There’s always a first time.” Shane didn't seem to hear her. He was scrutinizing the brands of liquor sitting right next to him. Mina thought she might've gone overboard. “Emily stepped over your foot a couple of times. Do you want me to get some ice with that?”

“No… It’s alright.” He was now fixated with her movements that it somewhat pricked her skin. “You sure know your dirt… worked in a bar before?”

_Shoot._

“Nah, just a hobby. You want strong, right?” He nodded, making Mina put in more than her usual amount of Chartreuse in a drink. Stronger, but still safe in its taste. “For the record, today’s the first and last day I’m going to make a drink.”

“What? Did Marnie rattle me out?” Shane’s nightly trip to the Saloon wasn’t news for her, yet that wasn’t the reason. None at all.

“No, it’s just—” she sprinkled mint leaves on top as a finish, “we’re celebrating.” Her eyes strayed to the pair at the centerpiece, wearing a small smile as she slid the glass over. “I don’t normally do this.”

Taking a sip, Shane paused, then had another sip as if the first wasn’t enough to judge its taste. “Holy crap… I can’t believe I’m tasting this in Pelican Town.” He looked back at Mina, who was more than amused with his reaction, “who the heck are you?”

It was a spontaneous question, one that affected her more than she thought.

“I got it as an inspiration from an old film,” she faced a different approach to his question, opening another topic, “a classic from the 60’s. Ever heard of Breakfast at Tiffany’s?” As she breached the topic of old films, Shane’s face appeared to have more color, engaging in a conversation with his own favorites.

“You don’t get decent romance films lately…” Mina uttered, remembering a few premier nights she attended with Cameron that she slept halfway because it was too boring for her.

Shane huffed, halfway to his drink. “Tell me about it. Makes me question the quality of the film industry.” His fingers traced the rim of his glass, “There’s one decent director out there… his movies have unique uptake in cinematography…”

Mina didn’t fail to notice his familiarity with film arts, “He got a name?”

“Von Rhodes… I think?” Shane absent-mindedly replied, a yawn escaping his lips. “You heard of him?”

Mina knew this person of course, more than usual.

It was her damn cousin.

“He came up once or twice.” She concluded, drinking liquor as if she was drinking water. And Shane guessed she was a frequent drinker judging solely on this habit. It was a habit he knew well.

“Easy there, kid. You still got a life ahead of you.” Shane scoffed, dark humor slipping from his lips. She shifted to his face, thoughts stirred at how their casual conversation spiraled to an unknown deep talk. “Don’t be like this old worn out coot here.”

“You asked me who I am,” Mina replied, now looking at Marnie and Lewis breaking apart from their small dance, “and to tell you the truth, I’m not quite sure.”

Lewis was obviously a nervous wreck, swallowing all the tension and fear in his body. He hesitantly took Marnie’s hand, saying a few words while he was at it. Everyone’s attention was now focused at the two, mixed reactions on what will happen next.

Seeing their mayor pull out a pendant from his pocket, Shane only closed his eyes as gasps filled the area. “I see, well, you got a long road to figure it out as long as you pull away from poisons.” Marnie was in tears, nodding instantly as the pendant shone brightly against the rays of the sun. “Which reminds me, got a chick in your coop? I can help you with that if you have none.”

“What for?”

“For the best damn drink that I got for free.” Mina glanced at Shane, seeing a small smile displayed on his face as he watched his aunt, “And other things.” He raised his glass, offering a toast.

The pair waved at Mina, thanking her for giving them the opportunity to enjoy themselves. Mina raised her own. “You say you’re a fan of Von Rhodes, right?”

“Not a fan of him, but of his works. What about it?”

“Nothing. Just confirming for future references.”

It wouldn’t be so bad to introduce a certain individual the next time she cross paths with her cousin.

* * *

Sebastian flopped on one of the stumps by the corner of the event hall, resigning himself from further socialization since everyone practically had no desires of cutting the event short. He changed into his signature hoodie, a fresh breath of relief from that suffocating bowtie. He was alone for a short while—his friends were on their own endeavors.

Exhibit A:

“Hey! That’s my cake!” Vincent stomped on his brother’s foot, angry that he stole a bite. Sam was just about to bite back.

“YOOWCH! YOU LITTLE—” Penny cleared her throat. “—little bean! Alright. I’ll grab another slice for ya since you’re a growing kid.”

Well, at least they were having fun.

Exhibit B:

Abigail was lounging next to Mina by her station, trying to follow her instructions after she begged her to teach how to mix a decent cocktail. Judging by how sour Mina’s face turned out after one sip, Sebastian assumed it wasn’t going well.

Alex stole the glass from Mina’s hand, taking a shot as well. “Blergh!” He spat it out disgustingly on a nearby plant, “Ugh… Penny’s cookies taste better than this.”

And all hell broke loose as Abigail jumped over the stall, chasing after Alex as she carried another glass made especially for his taste buds.

While Sebastian immersed himself in their petty chase, his phone suddenly buzzed.

**U still alive?**

He shifted to Mina, who was waving her phone right back at him.

**Barely**

“Hey, Sebastian,” Cliff came to his side, a rare conversation starter, “about that furnace you mentioned before, I won’t be using mine tomorrow. You could borrow it as early as sunrise.”

“Thanks,” he mumbled, reminding him he had no idea how to melt gold in the first place. “Can you teach me the ropes? I’m melting gold.”

His phone buzzed yet again.

**Gonna take a walk after this**

**U wanna come with?**

Cliff blew out a whistle, impressed he managed to get a fine ore. “I’ll be damned. That’s far deep in the mines.” He patted him at the back, hitting him with more force while laughing heartily. Sebastian almost coughed out his stomach from Cliff’s heavy palm. “Sure thing! Just knock on the door and I’ll be up and at ‘em!”

Thankfully, Cliff was a smitten guy, leaving him back to his thoughts the moment Emily called his name.

**How about now?**

**Gonna smoke for a bit**

**Wait u outside**

Their gazes met. One of the many eye contacts he shared with her in the evening. Giving him a subtle hint, Mina winked at his direction, throwing an “okay” sign. Sebastian found himself returning it unknowingly, a small smile tweaked on his lips.

* * *

“Congratulations on your engagement!”

Mina beamed, offering two drinks especially prepared for the central couple in today’s Flower Dance. Much to Haley’s dismay, Marnie was crowned Flower Queen this year.

Lewis faked a cough, accepting it albeit low-key ignoring the knowing look she was giving him. “Thank you, Ms—Mina. Thank you, Mina.” He almost called her by her surname.

Returning the same gratitude, Marnie got back to her post, hugging Mina for taking her role while she genuinely had a great time. Those blooming flowers on her hair highlighted the blushing woman further. “Oh I haven’t had this much fun for a long while. I was a little worried I’ll end up as a bachelorette my whole life.”

Lewis’ sweat dropped. “Ehem, Mina? I’d be happy to return the favor as long as its within my capabilities.”

“Really? Then, if you don’t mind… can you call Robin over?” Her tone wavered for a bit, quite unsure of what she would say herself.

Lewis didn’t waste any time as he hollered the carpenter from the dance floor, finally giving Demetrius his much needed break from all the dancing.

“Ooh! Mayor, you sneaky guy! Finally gathered the courage to propose!” Robin nudged his sides, ignorant of how Lewis choked on the mint leaves of his drink. She moved on to Marnie, giving a tender hug to show her blessing. “And you look absolutely stunning, Marnie. Those flowers look great on you.”

Mina handed her a glass, one that she received happily. “Ah, the star of the night!” Robin winked with a grin. Her face lightened up as soon as she tasted a mix of flavors, bizarrely refreshed. “Anyway, what could I do for you ladies and gent?”

Mina went on with a personal misdeed that she hoped would be pardoned since Lewis gave his word. “Mayor, for the favor you mentioned… can you promise me you won’t be angry after I’m done with my confession?” 

“Uhm, sure. You know I can never be disappointed in you, Mina.”

She really hoped he doesn’t.

“I kinda broke in the community center the night after you showed it to me. I pick-locked it. And I repeatedly trespassed until yesterday to inspect the damages in the building.” The look on Lewis’ face was either hilarious or pitiful.

Robin hid a smile while observing Lewis’ deflated state. She didn’t seem to be affected at all.

“I’m going to propose something crazy. I want you to hear me out, please?”

With how direct she was, Lewis merely sighed. He had too many surprises for the day. “Alright, but I’m not happy with your trespassing, young lady.” That was a conversation for next time.

“As long as you don’t let me lead community service hours…” She mumbled incoherently, and shook as she readied herself onto the matter at hand. “I was thinking, with the resources Pelican Town has, we could restore the community center… We have Cliff’s skills as a blacksmith, Marlon to help us in the mines, and Robin’s carpentry. I couldn’t help but wonder why nothing has changed since then.”

Robin had a wry smile, telling her that wasn’t the first time they’d thought about it. “It’s true. We have all the wood we can get in the forest, and all the metal we need from the mines… But there was one thing hindering us from getting that old building furnished.”

“Lewis, you haven’t told her yet?” Marnie asked worriedly, causing Mina to look at the mayor in confusion. _What?_

Tell her what?

Suddenly, the mood became serious. Lewis was no longer carefree as he was before. He wore the same expression he had when Mina first asked about the community center; disappointed and frustrated.

“Mina, do you remember what I said when I showed that relic to you?” She blinked, nodding along even if she had no idea what was its connection to her. “Joja Corp. had been pressuring me to sell the building. Though it has merits, I couldn’t. I can’t deny that it was of personal attachments to the past, but that wasn’t the only land they had its attention on.”

He took a deep breath, pausing as he met her in the eyes.

“They wanted to buy your grandfather’s farm, Mina. It was the broadest patch of land with no owner and we could find no will written in his name. Pelican Town owed a lot to your grandfather, so of course a lot of citizens protested, Robin and Marnie included.”

Mina didn’t say anything, rooted on her toes as she processed the truth.

“When we were on the verge of nothing, Joja offered a large sum of money to purchase your land. But even then, I didn’t relent, so they offered an alternative.”

Robin continued for him, “it was the rights to the forest and mines. Joja Corporation would have seventy percent of the resources in exchange for a couple of million golds. It lasted only for a couple of years. We’re about to get downgraded again.”

“W-what?” Mina couldn’t believe it, breaking from her trance. “Mayor, with all due respect, that was too unfair for everyone living here. I wouldn’t hold it against you if you decided to sell—”

“Mina,” Lewis gave her an assuring smile, halting her from even finishing that thought, “when you arrived, we couldn’t be more relieved to have someone managing the farm—by his granddaughter no less. Though you’re a new face in town and barely have knowledge in farming, we wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Her uncertainties were transparent, and all of them knew how much it weighted her. They bore no grudges despite her absence for the last five years as she, too, had no idea that there was such a place left in her name.

Yet Mina couldn’t help but dwell—dwell on what could have, what should have, and what would have.

“What did my grandfather do…?” She questioned audibly. Now that she thought about it, if her grandfather really wanted to give her the farm and use it for the town’s purposes, then he would send the documents as soon as his burial.

Why did he wait for five years?

“Mina, we’re not pressuring you or anything. Your grandfather might’ve rose Pelican Town to its prime, but you’re different from him. Go at your pace, dear.” Robin smiled at her tenderly.

Marnie seconded, her gentle hand above hers as she dampened the rising doubt within her, “That farm was, and will always be, Pelican Town’s ray of hope.”

Though Marnie said so, it affected her more than Mina would admit. Expectations and the like.

No wonder Lewis was reluctant to tell her in the first place. Other than having her grandfather in the picture, it had a lot to do with Joja, tying her in a bundle of loops. 

“Mayor, can I ask one last question?” He nodded, promising to spare nothing but the truth for her. “Who founded the community center?” Mina had an inkling feeling there was more than just a personal attachment to that old building.

His lenses were downcast, eyes crinkling as he relived a memory even before his two-decade service to the public. “Granville Rhodes did—your grandfather, Mina.”

* * *

Nothing.

Mina realized she knew nothing of her grandfather.

She stared at the skies, seemingly searching for answers that reaped the same nothingness. “You set quite the standards, grandpa.” She sighed, kicking a smooth stone towards the path of her home. “Ah, I might’ve been just ignorant.”

Her grandfather was a secretive guy too.

Booting the pebble in one swift motion, it ended up colliding with a leg that might’ve hit a sore spot.

“Shit—” Sebastian hissed, checking out where it came from while he was on his cig break. He was standing by the signage towards her farm, and his dark clothing blended perfectly on the background.

Mina sprinted by the second in panic. “Don’t tell me I hit something I shouldn’t have?” He lifted a hand, stopping her from breaking into a fret.

“You didn’t.” He deadpanned, wearing a perfectly stoic face unlike his irritated mood not a second ago. “I was just…surprised. Yeah, caught off guard with the hit.” Sebastian dusted himself, standing upright with a stick between his fingers. “Anyway, what took you long?”

“Just chatting with the elders. By the way, nice show today, partner.” She fell to his side, a comfortable distance in the middle as they walked to her humble abode. “If I’d known you were such a great dancer, I would’ve asked for a round.”

Sebastian actually _scowled_ , wanting to burn the memory in her head. “I look godawful in that blue suit.” His stare was fixated on the brightly lit farm, there were a string of lights dangled on poles, and he could only guess it was a personal touch of its owner.

A great change from the gloomy haunted house it was a month ago.

When he got no reply, he shifted back to his companion who was staring at him—inspecting his features up and down, and eventually settled on his face. “No, you’re not.” Direct and easy. Only someone like Mina can say that straight to his face without any other intention but honesty. “It might’ve been too much for your limited social interactions… but you did great today. Give yourself some credit.”

Sebastian stared down on the ground, not used to compliments altogether.

“Enough with the dancing.” She stepped right in front of him, showing a grin. Mina had gotten used to his touch as she naturally reached for his hand. “I want you to help me with something. Come on.”

She pulled him along, crossing the makeshift bridge over her small river towards the tall, sturdy trees on the other side of her farm. Just as she was used to him, Sebastian made no move to disentangle his fingers against hers. 

Something that relieved her since she was presently questioning herself where she got the confidence to do the act.

“It's a bit muddy here since I installed sprinklers the other day," Mina said, watching her steps as they crossed the corn field. “I don’t want to—” she slipped over in the process.

Sebastian tugged their connected hands, pulling her back from falling flat on her face. “You just did.” He caught her at the right time. “Still with me?”

“Y-yeah,” Mina stuttered, her wig in disarray both from her semi-accident and the sudden proximity between them.

“Okay, I’ll lead. Where should we go?” The situation turned around with him pulling her instead.

Fruits. She needed to check her fruit trees. “By the trees, Seb. The first one from the row.” They maneuvered at ease around the field, Sebastian having the map of the farm by the back of his head. “Did you come here often?” Mina inquired, jumping over the pipe placed in the middle.

“Yeah, it’s my kind of spooky thing.”

They arrived pretty quickly, finally letting go. “Here, help me pick ripe apricots and cherries.” She picked up a woven basket from the corner, beaming gleefully at him.

Her grandfather apparently planted a lot of trees in his farm, and some of it bore fruit in the season. “I tried yesterday, but I’m not quite good with colors.” Mina stopped next to him, excited at her first experience. “Let’s see… according to my father’s book, good apricots should be orange-gold in shade.”

Sebastian wasn’t really thinking of anything, yet fruit picking was clearly not in his list for tonight. She could feel his stare from her side, picking something along her words.

_“…but I’m not quite good with colors.”_

Wilhelmina was a painter; she was supposed to be great with colors.

“Hey, Seb?” She inclined her head to the side, holding an apricot on one hand. “What do you think of this one? It’s plump and firm, just a little softness to it.”

Sebastian held it in a gentle grip, fingers caressing its texture, then he aligned it towards the lamppost to check its color. “It’s perfect.” He returned it, flopping the A grade apricot down the basket. “You could’ve done this by morning. There’s better lighting and all.”

Just then, Mina paused, genuinely surprised, “You don’t know?” She asked, peering into his eyes to verify if he was entirely serious or considerate of her.

Sebastian quirked a brow, “I’m lost. Is there some big secret I should know about?” He took another apricot at the height she couldn’t reach, inspecting it as he heard her stifle a giggle beside him.

He heard her faint footsteps at the background, crisp grass crinkling. She ended up on his other side, immersing herself with a cherry tree.

“I might’ve overestimated my reputation.” Mina grinned, really amused with the turn of events, “Seb, mention five people in Pelican Town and I’ll say their hair color.”

“Uh, sure.” Sebastian played along, placing another good quality apricot inside. “Sam.” 

“White.”

He twisted to her, utterly confused. “Go on. We’re still at person number one.” Mina urged him to continue nonetheless.

“Abigail.”

“Pink.”

“That’s interesting. Abigail wanted to dye her hair in that hue.” Which meant Mina was wrong. “Alex.”

“Blue.”

“Emily’s hair is Blue.” She was wrong yet again. “Penny.”

“Brown.”

Sebastian removed his attention to the trees, completely focused on the woman beside him. “Alex’s hair is brown.” Mina had a casual smile on, one that he grew to recognize that she wasn’t messing with him this time. “Me.”

And she reciprocated his stare, a bit confident this time. “Black, but I’m not quite sure about that.” She held a two cherries on her palm, propping one on her mouth. Mina offered the small fruit, placing it in front of his face.

He was seeing a pattern based on her answers. Sebastian moved closer to her hand, accepting the fruit as he felt her skin against his lips. _It’s soft._

This time, Mina didn’t recoil from his touch. She calmly set her hand down, patiently waiting for his opinion; both for her and for the fruit. “It’s sweet,” the taste of cherry covered the remains of nicotine, “but it’s too sweet for me.” Sebastian licked the corners of his mouth, getting back on the present concern.

“You got one out of five. Though my hair’s been considered black, it’s a mix of dark purple and black.”

Mina chuckled, a soft sound fitting for the breeze of the late spring season. “Thanks for the consideration.” She removed her glasses, folding it cleanly as she tucked it to her pocket. “And your conclusion?”

“I don’t want to assume.”

“My achromatopsia’s common knowledge, so you’re not exactly assuming anything.” She picked berries from the trees, taking the larger ones. “I’m useless at full sunlight since my eyes bitch about it and what not. I usually work in the morning because of this—y’know, when the sun’s peeking from the mountains.”

She nudged him by the shoulder, assuring him she wasn’t offended. “I’m kinda happy, Seb. You haven’t looked me up in the internet. That usually shows up first in the list.”

He rolled his eyes, flicking her lightly on the forehead. “Are you saying you’re searching yourself? How narcissistic of you, partner.”

She bit her lip, choosing not to answer as she shoved another cherry to his mouth.

Silence blanketed them that they could only hear crickets chirping and crows squawking. Mina didn't delve further about her condition; it was never much of an issue to begin with. Though maybe a part of her purposely didn't share because she wished Sebastian wouldn't treat her differently than before, just like how everyone else did. They continued picking fruits and berries, and sometimes her eyes would stray to where he was, fully concentrated in the task.

“Tomorrow,” he whispered, barely audible that it came out as a random string of sounds.

“Hmm?” Mina scooted closer, pretending to focus at the cherry tree. They were surrounded with apricots and cherries, yet Sebastian could clearly smell citrus—her signature fragrance. “Did you say something?”

Sebastian coughed, legs shifting forward to hide his face from her sight. “Tomorrow, I’ll come by the farm early in the morning.” He flipped his phone open to check the time. “It’s already nine in the evening.”

“Oh, time runs a bit fast when you’re having fun.” Mina nonchalantly spoke, following closely as Sebastian went back to the tall corn fields. He stayed silent in the matter, yet the smile on his lips told the otherwise.

“Which reminds me,” her brows furrowed, frowning in dislike, “you didn’t visit me by the relief station. I even bought high quality spirits because you said you haven’t tasted one before.”

“Are you sulking?” Sebastian couldn’t see her face since he was leading the way back to the farmhouse, but he wasn’t masking his hilarity either. “Ah, so you prepared those drinks especially for me? My ears aren’t deceiving me, right?”

He heard a slip of her foot against the muddy field—Mina almost sliding back to the ground if it weren’t for his fast reflexes. Sebastian twisted his body around, grabbing her instantaneously by the arm. “What are you going to do without me? Seriously…” He steadied her gently, clicking his tongue at their muddy legs.

“Uhm, sorry?”

“You don’t sound like it.” Sebastian lifted a hand, ready to flick her on the forehead as Mina instinctively closed her eyes.

Instead, she felt his warm calloused hand clasped to hers, tugging it along gently as he continued to trek over the field.

There was a reason why she loved Chartreuse.

Other than a brand name, Chartreuse is a color bordering green and yellow—having two versions such as Chartreuse Green and Chartreuse Yellow. And the liquor was said to show these fine colors, producing a unique appearance altogether.

Mina loved how it tasted. It was an explosion of herbs and flavors, suitable for exploring as it never failed her whenever she added fruits with it. However, she used to be numb with its psychological counterpart.

It symbolized positivity, enthusiasm, happiness and youth—something she hadn’t felt before.

She squeezed his hand to call for his attention, and Sebastian merely glanced sideways. “You haven’t tried it yet.” He inclined his head, confused on what she was talking about now. “The _fancy_ drink.”

“You can make me one next time?” And she recalled her words for Shane.   
  
That there probably wouldn't be a next time.   
  
_Probably._

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Things have gotten busy lately here at my place so updates are indefinite for the time being.
> 
> Nonetheless, I wish everyone happy holidays! See you all next year for the next update ^^


End file.
